Dangerous Games
by Marcella23
Summary: Savannah, traveling with her well known husband, must navigate a dangerous field of her own while on board Titanic. Rated high for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Hello All! Before I let you carry on and read my little story, I just wanted to say I am aware Thomas Andrews was married, as was Bruce Ismay. I am also aware Gustav Wolff never married, nor did he have children. I took a few artistic licenses and I hope no one is offended by this. Now that I've said that, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

A shudder of disgust coursed through Savannah as she felt his hand upon her once again. "Bruce, please," she groaned exasperatedly. "We're in public." Savannah's husband, J. Bruce Ismay, allowed his hand to inch up her leg a bit further before removing it. "We're not in public, darling, we're in the privacy of our own motor coach." Savannah scoffed and turned to face her window.

Outside, people gathered on the docks to witness the goddess of the sea that was the Titanic. She could not help but smile as she saw all her father's hard work come into fruition. Savannah's father, Gustav Wolff, was one of the founders of Harland and Wolff, the company who built Titanic. Her husband was the actual person who funded the ship. That was how they met. Gustav and Bruce's father, Thomas, had been in business together for years. When Thomas died, Bruce took over his father's business, which out him and Gustav into constant contact.

When Savannah first met Bruce, she was 10 and he was 40. Because of her father's business, she spent many hours in his office with Bruce and her father, often sitting on her father's lap watching them work. When her father died eight years later, Savannah was devastated. Her mother, Marie, worked hard to maintain their social and economic standing, but found it to be a slippery slope. Bruce soon stepped in with a solution to all their problems. In February of 1912, Savannah became Mrs. J. Bruce Ismay.

That was three months ago. Now she sat in the back of their car, watching all the people gathered on the docks. "Savannah," she heard Bruce say from his place beside her. She returned her gaze to him, wondering what he wanted now. "Savannah, I can't help but feel you have been…well, distant, I suppose is the word. Is there anything wrong?" Savannah listened to the gentle putter of the motor as she pondered her answer. "Of course not," she answered softly, "I suppose I am a bit apprehensive about the trip, that's all."

Bruce smiled and took her hand in his own. "Don't worry, my love, there's nothing to be worried about." Smiling at her one last time, he returned his gaze to the front window, watching his driver creep through the crowded streets. Savannah could not help but smile to herself. The truth was she had been distant. What Bruce did not know was the truth. Since their wedding three months ago, Savannah had begun a relationship with Thomas Andrews, the Master Shipbuilder of Titanic.

When Bruce began courting Savannah, she spent a lot of time at the shipyard with him as he oversaw the construction of his masterpiece. While Bruce spent countless hours looking over plans and accounting forms, Savannah was left to amuse herself in the immense shipping yard. That was where she met Thomas. He had been working closely with Bruce for countless months. While Bruce was held up in shareholder meetings and the like, Thomas would accompany Savannah around the yard, all the while talking about anything they could think of.

Thomas was ten years younger than Bruce and, in Savannah's opinion, much more attractive. He was a smart, funny, soft-spoken gentleman. He would always ask Savannah what she saw in Bruce, and she would continually answer, "Security,". It was about a week ago when Savannah last saw Thomas. Bruce was sealed in his office at Harland and Wolff, poring over papers and books. Thomas was there as well, helping with the final preparations for Titanic's Maiden voyage. Savannah sat quietly in an overstuffed wingback chair, nursing a book and a cup of tea. "Thomas," Bruce said, never lifting his eyes from his current page, "It's nearly 10. You can go for the night." Thomas nodded and closed his small brown leather notebook. As he straightened his tie and pulled on his overcoat, Bruce spoke again. "Oh, Thomas," he said, rising from his worn leather chair, "Would you mind escorting Savannah home?" Thomas shook his head and answered, "Of course not, I'd be happy to." Bruce helped Savannah rise from the chair and helped her slide into her long fur coat. Kissing her cheek, Bruce said, "I most likely will not be home until tomorrow morning. Sleep well, darling." Savannah nodded and said, "Goodnight," before taking Thomas' arm and following him out to a waiting motor coach.

Savannah brought her gloved fingers up to her lips as she remembered what happened that night. Thomas had indeed escorted her home, but what Bruce did not know was he stayed with her until about 7 the next morning, two hours before Bruce arrived home. A small smile crept over Savannah's face as she remembered everything about that night, right down to the smell that covered the pillow where Thomas had slept. Ever since that night, nothing Bruce did was ever quite enough. Before that night with Thomas, Bruce's touch was the only one Savannah had ever known. But now, she understood all she had been missing.

The car lurched to a stop, bringing Savannah from her daydream. Bruce exited the car and came around to help Savannah. Taking his hand, she gracefully placed her feet on the cobblestone street and looked up to see Titanic. She was truly a wonder to see. "Come, darling, we board over here," Bruce said as he led her off toward the bow of the ship. Glancing back and the car, Savannah watched as an army of stewards scrambled to unload all their bags and bring them aboard.

"Mr. Ismay, Mrs. Ismay," the young officer said with a respectful nod, "Welcome to Titanic. May I lead you to your room?" Bruce shook his head and said, "That won't be necessary, Officer Moody, I think we can manage." Officer Moody nodded and said, "Very well, Sir. Have a pleasant day," before handing back their tickets and moving on to the next party trying to board. Bruce held his head high as he led Savannah down the endless corridors of B-deck. Finally he stopped and opened a large white door. Entering first, Savannah glance around the dark mahogany room. Bruce followed her closely, observing her every reaction. "So, what do you think?" He asked her as he waved a steward in with their trunks. Savannah glanced around once more before finally stating, "It's lovely, Bruce, it really is." He smiled victoriously and kissed her cheek.

Savannah continued to study the rooms of their suite. 'Could he have made it any darker in here?' she asked herself silently as she fingered the heavy drapes and ran a hand along the dark blanket that covered her bed. "Bruce, I'm going to head up to the deck," she called from the sitting room. From the parlor Bruce emerged, brandy in hand, saying, "I really do not think that appropriate. Wait a few hours and we'll go for a stroll along the promenade." Bruce smiled at Savannah as if he were doing her a favor. She returned a weak smile and said, "I had better go dress." She sulked past Bruce and, accompanied by her maid, Jane, entered her bedroom and closed the door.

Savannah stood in the center of the room while Jane helped her out of her traveling suit. She was standing in her corset and petticoat when there was a knock on the door. Jane handed Savannah a purple silk robe and waited until she was covered before answering the knock. Bruce stepped inside and dismissed the young maid with a wave of his hand. Savannah clutched her robe tighter to her body as Bruce walked past the windows. "Savannah," he began, taking his attention from the sea to his beautiful young bride. He came closer to her again, and again Savannah clutched at her robe. "Why do you resist me?" He asked her, taking her hands and winding her arms out of the self-hug they had found their way into.

Savannah looked away as Bruce kissed her hand. Bruce cradled her face in his free hand and kissed her cheek. She could feel a blush rising. After three months of marriage to this man, she was still uncomfortable with him…physically. "Bruce, please," she whispered in vain. Her voice seemed to entice him more as he turned her face to his and kissed her lips. "Savannah, let yourself go," he whispered to her as her attempted to slide her robe away from her collarbone. "Bruce, stop, please," she said again, this time on the verge of hysterics. Savannah sighed in relief when a knock came at the door.

Bruce regained his composure and drew a hand through his hair. "Come in," he said sternly and quickly as Savannah drew her robe tight again. Jane entered the room and said, "I beg your pardon sir, but Mr. Andrews is here to see you." With a nod, Bruce thanked Jane and left the room. Once the door was closed, Savannah questioned Jane. "Is Mr. Andrews really here?" Savannah asked hopefully. "Yes, he is enjoying a brandy with Mr. Ismay, Miss," Jane said as she hung the robe back in the closet and began to dress Savannah again. "Let's hurry then," Savannah said, doing everything she could to expedite the dressing process. Within fifteen minutes, Savannah was dressed in a stunning pale pink day dress and was making her entrance into the sitting room.

Bruce heard the bedroom door open and rose from his seat as Savannah entered the room. "You look beautiful, darling," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Savannah resisted his affection the best she could, but was powerless against his strength. "Mr. Andrews," Savannah said sweetly as she pulled away from Bruce. Thomas took Savannah's bare hand and kissed it softly before saying, "Mrs. Ismay, a pleasure, as always." Savannah tried in vain to veil the blush that rose from the neckline of her dress. "Darling, Thomas and I were just discussing dinner. He will be joining us this evening, as will Captain Smith and Mr. Hockley and his fiancé. Surely you remember them?"

Savannah took her seat beside Bruce and said, "Of course," with a small nod. Savannah sat in silence as Bruce and Thomas conversed. When a heavy knock came from the door, the room went silent. "Are you expecting someone?" Bruce asked Savannah in a suspicious tone. Savannah shook her head vehemently as Bruce stood and went to answer the door. Outside stood Captain Smith accompanied by one of his officers. "Ah, E.J.!" Bruce greeted, "Please, Come in." Bruce stepped to the side to admit the captain, but the older gentleman declined. "No, thank you, Bruce, this must be a rather hasty visit. May I speak with you?" Bruce nodded and said, "Of course," as he stepped out into the hallway, drawing the door closed behind him.

Thomas smiled at Savannah with a twinkle in his eye. She left her seat and crossed to him on the sofa. "You really look divine, Savannah," Thomas whispered as her lips closed in on his. It was a fleeting moment of intimacy as Savannah basked in the slight aroma of his aftershave. "When can we be alone again?" Savannah whispered, desperate to feel his touch again. Thomas kissed her cheek as he heard the door creak. Savannah hurried back to her seat, her hand resting on the place where Thomas' lips had been.

"Terribly sorry for the interruption," Bruce said as he reentered the room and closed the door behind him. Thomas rose from his place in the arm chair and said, "No, it is I who is sorry, Bruce. I must be on my way. But I will see you at dinner this evening?" Bruce shook Thomas' hand and said, "Yes, we will see you tonight." Thomas kissed Savannah's hand and said softly, "Good day, Mrs. Ismay," before leaving them alone.

"Bruce," Savannah said softly, her eyes not moving from the mantle of the lavish fireplace. "What is it, my love?" Bruce asked her as he sat down to his desk. "I'm going to spend some time in the library before dinner," Savannah said a bit louder as she rose from her seat slowly and moved towards the door. "Alright, dear, but be sure to return by 6 so you may dress for dinner." Savannah nodded and was about to leave when Bruce took hold of her wrist. Confused, Savannah faced Bruce and stood still as a stone while Bruce kissed her before allowing her to leave.

Savannah walked the hall with a purpose. Her eyes scanned every hall for a steward. She quickly glanced at her delicate watch and saw it was 2 o'clock. "Oh, Excuse me, sir," Savannah said to a passing steward. The young man stopped and bowed his head to her. "Yes, Mrs. Ismay, what may I assist you with?" Savannah smiled and said, "Can you please tell me where Mr. Andrews is staying?" The young man answered, "Of course, Miss. Mr. Andrews is staying in cabin A-36. May I escort you?" Savannah held up a hand and said, "Thank you, but I think I can manage." The steward bowed his head to her once more and continued on his way.

Savannah strolled down the white corridor, stopping at each door until she found her destination. She fixed her hair and smoothed her dress before taking a deep breath and knocking at the door. A moment later Thomas answered the door. Savannah could not help but smile at his appearance. His tie had been discarded, as had his suit coat. The sleeves of his crisp white shirt were rolled up to his elbows and his top button gaped at the hollow of his throat. "Savannah," he said with a smile gracing his lips, "Come in, please." He stepped aside and Savannah entered the large suit.

Once inside, Savannah turned to face Thomas and leaned against the back of the sofa. "Does Bruce know you're here?" Thomas asked as he slowly approached her. Savannah wrapped her arms around his neck and shook her head, saying, "He thinks I'm in the library." Thomas nodded his head and whispered, "Good," before kissing her lips. Savannah allowed Thomas to take control of her. His hands rested on her hips as hers found their way to his face. Thomas pulled away from her and said, "I have a secret to tell you." Savannah cocked her head and said, "Oh, really?" Thomas nodded and began to pull her towards his bedroom by the hand. Savannah followed, eager to find out what Thomas had in store.

Once in his bedroom, Thomas twirled Savannah around as if they were dancing to some invisible orchestra. He selfishly pulled her back to himself and said, "I haven't been able to stop thinking of you since, well, you know." Savannah playfully pulled away from him and approached his bed. He followed her slowly, a wily smile on his face. When he reached her he slowly reclined her against his pillow and kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Savannah loved the feel of Thomas' eyes upon her as she dressed. She sat a vanity table against the wall of his bedroom, slowly pinning her auburn hair back into place. Thomas stood by his wardrobe, redressing himself, never taking his eyes off Savannah. When she finished, she stood and said, "I must return home." Thomas nodded and said, "Yes, it's almost 6. Bruce will be missing you." Savannah's face dropped at the mention of her dear husband's name. Thomas took notice of the change and slid a finger under her chin, lifting her face until their eyes met. He kissed her softly on the lips and watched the smile return to her face. He smiled in return and led her to the door. Giving him one last kiss, Savannah asked, "I'll see you at dinner?" Thomas nodded and said, "I'll see you later."

"Ah, there you are," Bruce said as Savannah strolled through the door. He was standing in the doorway to the promenade, adjusting his dinner tuxedo. "Yes, I'm afraid time got away from me," Savannah said as she approached him. Bruce kissed cheek and eyed her carefully as she shooed his hands away. He watched her closely as she straightened his bowtie with a smile on her face. "Did you have a pleasant afternoon?" He asked as she finished her work and made her way to her bedroom. Savannah pulled a red dinner gown from her wardrobe and called back, "Yes, it was…quite enjoyable," a knowing smile playing on her face. She held out her arms as Jane helped undress her.

Once she was free of her gown, Jane pause at the sight of Savannah's corset strings. "Oh, my, Miss, I'm terribly sorry. I did an absolutely horrid job of lacing this morning. How uncomfortable you must have been!" Savannah paused for a second and choked back a giggle before saying, "Oh, no worries, Jane. Just be more attentive in the future." Jane quickly unlaced Savannah and redid the entire job, all the while apologizing for her mistake. When Savannah was finally dressed, Jane sat her down to pin her hair. After adorning with a beautiful string of gems, Jane helped Savannah with her gloved and fan before sending her out to meet Bruce. "Oh Darling, you look exquisite," Bruce said as he kissed her hand. Offering her his arm, he said, "Shall we?" and led her away.

As they descended the Grand Staircase, Savannah scanned the crowd for Thomas. Suddenly Bruce stopped. "Colonel Gracie, E.J., how are you this fine evening?" She heard Bruce say as he shook hands with the two distinguished older gentleman. "Bruce, I do not believe I have met this young woman," Savannah heard E.J say. Bruce beamed with pride as he said, "Gentlemen, may I present my new wife, Miss Savannah Wolff." Snapping out of her daydream, Savannah smiled at the two gentlemen and offered her hand to both. "Wolff? As in Harland and Wolff?" Captain Smith asked curiously. Savannah nodded and replied, "Yes, Gustav Wolff was my father." Spying Thomas in the crowd, Savannah said, "Will you excuse me, gentlemen?" and made her escape towards him.

"Mrs. Ismay," he greeted her formally with a kiss on the hand, "you look breathtaking, as always." Savannah blushed and replied, "You look handsome, as well, Mr. Andrews." Before she could say anything more, a handsome man and a young woman approached them. "Mr. Hockley, Miss DeWitt Bukator, how are you?" Thomas greeted them both with a smile. The man smiled at Savannah and asked, "Thomas, who is this beautiful young woman? I don't believe we've had the pleasure." Thomas looked to Savannah and said, "Mr. Hockley, this is Savannah Ismay, Bruce Ismay's new wife. Savannah, this is Cal Hockley and his fiancée, Rose DeWitt Bukator." Savannah greeted them both and then excused herself to rejoin Bruce.

At the dinner table, Savannah was seated between Bruce and Rose. On Bruce's left were Colonel Gracie and his wife, followed by Captain Smith. Cal sat to Rose's right, followed my Rose's mother and then Thomas, directly across from Savannah. Throughout dinner, Savannah could not keep her eyes off Thomas. The conversation was incredibly dull, and she continually found herself lost in daydreams of her time with Thomas that morning. "Savannah." Savannah jumped at the sound of her own name. She turned and saw Bruce standing behind her. "Savannah, we're off to the Smoking Room, would you like me to escort you back?" Savannah shook her head and said, "No, I'll stay out here for a bit," and watched as all the gentlemen, including Thomas, left the dining room. "Savannah, would you like to walk the boat deck with me?" Rose was standing now, her eyes directed to Savannah, waiting for a response. Savannah nodded and bid the other ladies good evening.

Once outside, Rose and Savannah walked in silence for a few minutes before Rose finally asked, "How long have you and Bruce been married?" Savannah faked a smile and replied, "3 months. We married in February of this year." Rose looked her in the eyes and said, "You're not happy are you?" Savannah was caught off guard by Rose's question. "Of course I am. I love Bruce," she said, more as a reassurance to herself than to Rose. She could tell Rose didn't believe a word she was saying. "Savannah, you can't fool me. I know the game you're playing." Savannah stopped in her tracks and turned to face Rose.

"You married him weeks after your father's death in order to preserve your family's name and fortune. Your mother arranged the whole affair, with no consideration for your feelings, your needs, or even your age." Savannah watched Rose's expression fall. "That's why you're marrying Cal," was all Savannah could manage to say. Rose only nodded in ascension. As they continued to walk, Savannah realized Rose was one of the few people she could trust. "I'm so confused, Rose. I don't know what to do. I just… I think I might care for him, but sometimes I just…"

Rose continued, "Hate the way he forces affection,"

"Hate the way he talks to me,"

"Hate the way he looks at me,"

"Cringe when he touches me,"

Rose looked up to the sky and asked, "I hope this isn't too personal a question, but, what was your wedding night like?" Savannah had been trying to forget that night since the morning after. "It was…I can't describe it. I was terrified, of him, of the whole...event that was going to take place. I had never been with a man intimately, and he knew that, but it didn't matter to him." Rose pulled Savannah over to the rail and rested her hands on Savannah's hands as she continued. "We were in this extravagant Honeymoon Suite, and all I did was lie on the bed and cry. It was an unbearable evening. This is the first time I've spoken of it."

Rose nodded and said, "That sounds exactly like the first time Cal and I were intimate. And he wonders why I resist his advances." Savannah nodded and they continued to walk again, letting silence overtake them. Out of the blue, Rose asked, "So how long have you and Mr. Andrews been involved with one another?" Savannah stopped in her tracks, her face betraying her surprise. "How did you…" was all Savannah could manage to say. Rose smiled and said, "I could see how he looked at you this evening at dinner. Tell me everything."

Savannah nodded in acceptance and began to tell the story. "While Bruce was in meetings at the shipyard, Thomas and I spent many hours walking along the docks. We became very close, but never actually made any physical advances towards one another. One night last week, Thomas and Bruce were working on the final plans for _Titanic_ and I was stuck in the office with them. It was almost 10 o'clock when Bruce told Thomas he could leave for the evening, but asked him to escort me home. Bruce expected he would be there until early the next morning.

"Thomas brought me home, and I invited him inside. We talked and that led to us sharing a kiss…or two…and before I knew it we were upstairs in the Master Suite." Savannah began to blush as Rose chuckled at her new friend's narrative. Savannah closed her eyes and continued on. "It was the most intimate, loving…passionate night of my life. I swear, sometimes, I can still feel his touch…and nothing Bruce does will ever make me feel the same as I did that night…or this afternoon," Savannah finished with a grin. Rose gasped, "What! You've been with him since?" Savannah nodded and said, "I'm captivated by him. He is like this intense flame burning in the darkness that I can't take my eyes away from. Every time I leave him, I feel as if I don't see him once more, I won't be able to survive."

Rose only nodded and continued to walk on with Savannah. They walked a few more feet in silence before entering through the first-class entrance. They stood together on A-deck, at the rail overlooking the Grand Staircase. "I don't know what to do," Savannah said to anyone who would listen. Rose rested a hand on her shoulder and said, "Let's meet again tomorrow. We are having lunch together." Savannah smiled and said, "Goodnight, Rose," before heading off towards her cabin.

Savannah's nightgown had never felt so good. The warmth and softness of the cotton enveloped Savannah as she sat in her bed, pillow propped behind her back, and book on her lap. It was nearly 2:30 in the morning when Savannah heard the front door open and close. Savannah continued to read her book until Bruce pushed her door open. Savannah took up her 'loving wife' mask and asked, "Did you have a pleasant evening, darling?" Bruce smiled at her and replied, "Yes, it was quite nice."

He approached her bed and sat on the edge. Savannah closed her book and moved her legs to the side to make room for Bruce. "Is something wrong, Bruce?" Savannah asked, hoping he would simply kiss her goodnight and go off to bed. Bruce shook his head and said, "No, I was just thinking about how lucky I am." He inched closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "You're so beautiful, Savannah, have I ever told you that?" Savannah smiled. As much as she detested her marriage, she had to admit he was a very sweet man when he wanted to be. "Bruce, you tell me all the time. Is there something wrong?" She asked him gently, wondering what had brought this side of him out.

Bruce shook his head and replied, "Nothing is wrong, my love. I just…I just can't help but feel you haven't been happy with me. Did I do something wrong?" Savannah shook her head and said, "Bruce, no, you've done nothing wrong. You know I care for you." Bruce shook his head and said, "But you do not love me." Savannah was unsure how to answer. She opened her mouth to speak, but was halted by Bruce. "Please, Savannah, do not lie to me. I know you do not love me, but I want that to change." He looked into her eyes and said, "I want to make you happy, Savannah. I love you with all my heart and would give anything for you to feel the same. What can I do, Savannah?"

"Bruce, I…" Savannah began before Bruce again interrupted her, this time with a tender kiss placed upon her smooth pink lips. Savannah's heart melted at this sudden occurrence of affection. It had been over a month since he had been this warm towards her. His hand remained on her cheek and she allowed him to deepen the kiss before withdrawing. "Time," Savannah said softly to him, "I just need time, Bruce." He nodded thoughtfully and motioned for her to slide over a bit. Savannah slid to the other edge of the bed and made room for Bruce. He sat beside her, his back against the bare wall. He held his arm around her shoulder and eased her head down to his chest. Savannah rested her head and snuggled in to her blanket. As he stroked her long auburn hair, she slid into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came all too soon for Savannah. Rolling over, she found herself alone in her bedroom. "Jane," Savannah called out into the empty room. The door opened swiftly and Jane marched in. "Good Morning, Miss. Did you sleep well?" Jane asked as she gathered Savannah's clothing for breakfast. Savannah yawned and stretched her arms high above her head before answering. "Yes, actually, I did. Tell me, Jane, do you know what time Bruce retired to his room?" Jane shook her head. "No, Miss, I'm not sure," she said as she drew a bath for Savannah.

Savannah piled her hair on top of her head and sat on the edge of the porcelain bathtub. As the basin filled, she ran her fingertips through the mountains of bubbles that floated at the rim. Savannah handed her nightgown off to Jane as she stepped over the lip of the tub and into the water. Jane had just returned Savannah's nightgown and robe to the wardrobe when there was a faint tapping at the door. "Excuse me, Miss," Jane said with a small curtsey before exiting. Savannah sighed and sunk deeper into her bath.

In a moment Jane returned. "Miss, there's a Miss Rose DeWitt Bukator here. Shall I ask her to return later?" Savannah smiled brightly at the mention of Rose and jumped to her feet. Jane grabbed Savannah's robe from the wardrobe and assisted in covering her completely before allowing Savannah to leave the privacy of her bedroom.

Out on the promenade, Rose stood by the window watching the sea spray below. "Rose, I wasn't expecting you," Savannah said as stepped through the doorway and out into the bright promenade deck. Rose smiled suspiciously and asked, "Did I interrupt something?" Savannah laughed quietly and said, "Goodness, no, I was just about to take a bath." A look of relief came over Rose as she and Savannah sat down in the wicker deck chairs.

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Jane served tea. Once she had gone, Savannah spoke up. "I can't do this any more, Rose." Rose placed her teacup back into the saucer and asked, "Can't do what?" Savannah rested her forehead in her palm and replied, "I can't see Thomas anymore. Bruce knows, I can feel it." Rose shook her head and said, "If he knew, I think he would say something, don't you?" Savannah stood and walked towards the windows, all the while shaking her head.

"How can I do this to him, Rose? He's been nothing but kind and loving to me, and what do I do? I carry on with another man. His colleague, no less! My God, I'm despicable!" Savannah finished with a loud cry of angst and anger. Rose jumped from her seat and scuttled over to where Savannah stood, tears welling in her eyes. "Savannah, listen to me. Bruce may love you or he may not. But do you love him? At some point you have to stop thinking about others and focus on what is the best for you."

Savannah backed away from Rose. "This needs to stop," Savannah whispered to herself. Rose eyes watched Savannah anxiously. Savannah's hands were in her hair, gripping on for dear life. "Savannah, listen to me," Rose began, slowly approaching Savannah in an attempt to calm her. Savannah backed away from Rose, still shaking her head. "Jane!" Savannah shouted as she stumbled from the promenade to the sitting room to her bedroom. Rose followed her closely, as did Jane.

"Miss, what is it?" Jane asked from behind Savannah. "I need to dress, quickly, please," Savannah uttered as she tossed her robe aside and stepped into her undergarments. Jane, eyes wide, nodded and began lacing Savannah into her corset as quickly as she could. Rose stood in the door way, watching as Savannah dressed. "Savannah, what are you doing?" Rose asked as Jane pinned Savannah's hair up. "I need to talk to Thomas," Savannah said quickly as she struggled with her shoes. Grabbing her shawl as she passed the front door, Savannah made her way down the hall towards the Grand Staircase.

Once she reached the door to Thomas' cabin, all of Savannah's courage and resolve seemed to have left her. She stood outside the door for what seemed like hours before finally tapping gently. In a few moments, a young steward opened the door. "Is Mr. Andrews in?" Savannah asked, loud enough for only the young man to hear. He shook his head and replied, "No, Miss, I'm sorry. Mr. Andrews has gone to meet with Captain Smith. Would you like to leave a message for him?" Savannah shook her head and left without another word, making her way towards the boat deck.

The sun outside was overwhelming at first. As Savannah's eyes adjusted to the abundance of light, she began to see other passengers enjoying the morning air. She walked briskly through the many people milling around on the deck. "Don't you people have anything better to do than stand around like mindless cattle?" Savannah wondered to herself as she slid past another gaggle of gossiping women. Finally, she reached the bridge, where she saw Thomas and Captain Smith talking beneath the roof of the wheelhouse. She slowed her pace and straightened out her dress and shawl before approaching them. "Mr. Andrews, Captain," she greeted with a smile. Both gentlemen looked up and smiled at her. The Captain took her hand and gave it a slight kiss, as did Thomas.

"Mrs. Ismay," Captain Smith said genially, "So nice to see you this morning. What brings you up here?" Savannah smiled at the kind old man and said, "Actually, Captain, I was hoping I could have a word with Mr. Andrews, once you have concluded your business with him, of course." Captain Smith nodded and said, "Certainly. Mr. Andrews, I will see you at dinner then this evening?" Thomas nodded to Captain Smith and, after bidding him a pleasant afternoon, turned his attention to Savannah.

"What can I do for you, Mrs. Ismay?" Thomas asked as the made their way down the crowded boat deck. "Mr. Andrews, I need to speak with you privately," Savannah said firmly, her eyes reading of every emotion coursing through her. Thomas nodded and led her through the first class entrance and into the deserted Reading and Writing room. Once again, Savannah found herself lacking the courage to speak to him. Her eyes darted around the room and finally came to rest on the floor. Thomas put his hand on her shoulder and leaned down until their eyes met.

"Savannah, what's wrong?" Thomas asked as he tried to catch her eyes. Again she looked away, unable to face him. "Thomas," she began, "I can't do this anymore." Thomas was confused. He watched Savannah pace for a moment before asking, "Can't do what, sweetheart?" Savannah stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around to face Thomas. "I'm not your sweetheart, Thomas!" She bellowed at him, "I'm married!" She stopped and took a deep breath before continuing in a softer voice. "I love my husband, Thomas. I can't see you anymore." She kept her eyes glued to the floor as Thomas slowly nodded his head in understanding. "Very well," he said. He took Savannah's hand, kissed it softly, and said, "Have a pleasant afternoon, Mrs. Ismay."

Savannah stood in the middle of the deserted room and watched him walk away. She could feel the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. For a moment, she contemplated stopping him before he reached the door, but when she opened her mouth, her voice was gone, as was her self-control. Savannah broke down. She collapsed in a chair by the fireplace and cried softly to herself. She hid her face from people who passed by her, hoping no one would recognize her. "Savannah?" She raised her head from her hands and blinked away the tears. She saw Bruce kneeling before her, his hands on her knee and concern in his eyes. She looked away from him in shame. "Come, Darling, let's go back to our cabin," he said as he helped her out of the chair. She nodded to him and took his arm. As they exited the room, Savannah saw Thomas leaning against the rail of the ship, staring off into the waves.

Down in their cabin, Savannah sat on the sofa in the sitting room while Jane prepared her a cup of tea. Bruce sat in the high-back chair across from Savannah, nursing a brandy. "Savannah, darling, won't you tell me what is troubling you?" Savannah accepted the warm cup from Jane and asked her softly if she could leave them for a moment. Jane curtsied to both before taking her leave to the servant's quarters. Savannah took a long sip of her tea before placing the cup and saucer on the table before her. "We need to talk, Bruce."

Bruce placed his snifter next to hers and left his chair to sit next to her. "Bruce, I must confess something to you," Savannah said, looking Bruce in the eye. Bruce nodded and coaxed her to continue. "Go on, darling. You can say anything to me," he said softly as his hand began to stroke hers. Savannah removed her hands gradually as she took one last deep breath. "Bruce, I…I have not been faithful to you," she said softly. So softly, in fact, she was not sure he heard. But he had.

Bruce sat motionless, his eyes fixed upon his youthful bride. In his mind, he was running over every word she had just uttered to him. Unfaithful. Savannah had been unfaithful. He walked towards the mantle, trying to formulate a coherent thought in his head. Savannah followed behind him, but he heard nothing she said.

Savannah watched Bruce as he tried to comprehend what she had just told him. "Bruce," she said, following him, at a distance, to the mantle, "Bruce, I'm sorry. I knew it was wrong, but I just…" Bruce turned from the mirror above the mantle to her and asked in a deep, threatening voice, "Who?" Savannah stepped back for a second and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'who'?" She asked him, mystified at his current state of calm. Bruce looked her in the eye and began to approach her. "Who was it? Who were you seeing?" He bellowed, causing Savannah's muscles to tense up in fear.

Savannah shook her head and replied to him with as much courage as she could muster, "No one of consequence." Bruce's eyes grew wide with rage. Savannah stood before him defiantly, refusing to give him the name of her paramour. Without warning, Bruce's hand flew and collided with Savannah's cheek. Savannah dropped to her knees, causing the sofa to crash into the table, spilling tea and brandy across the floor. Bruce looked down on Savannah for a moment, rage still glowing in his eyes. "Have this cleaned up and then dress for lunch," he said coldly before leaving the room, being sure to slam the front door behind him.

As soon as Bruce was gone, Jane rushed into the room. As Savannah tried to stand, Jane stooped down to assist her. Once she was up, Savannah saw the mess she had made. "I'm so sorry, Jane," Savannah began as she picked up her empty cup and saucer, "I was being careless." Jane took the cup and saucer from Savannah and put them back on the table. "Come, Miss. Let's get you ready for lunch," Jane said, leading Savannah into the bedroom.

As Jane fastened the back of the dress, Savannah could feel her face bruising. Jane noticed it too, but said nothing. "Jane, is there anything you can do about this?" Savannah asked hopefully. Jane sat Savannah down at her vanity and began to apply some extra cosmetics to Savannah's now purple cheek. As Jane finished with covering Savannah's face, a knock sounded at her bedroom door. Savannah remained in her seat and waited as Jane answered the door. "Sir," Jane greeted with a curtsey, "Mrs. Ismay is ready for you." Jane stepped aside so Bruce could enter and then exited, closing the door softly behind her. Savannah could see Bruce in her mirror. Her pulse quickened as his hand grazed her shoulder and ran up her arm. Bruce felt her muscles tense and dropped his arm to his side. "Are you ready for lunch?" He asked her softly, extending his hand to her. Savannah only nodded and stood from her vanity, taking his arm once she was erect.

Once they were in the hallway, Bruce tried to make amends. "I'm sorry," he said to her calmly, "I lost my temper earlier. I was wrong. Will you forgive me?" Savannah looked into his eyes and saw he was genuinely remorseful. Without a sound, she nodded her head. Bruce kept his eyes on her. "Please, I need to hear you say it," he entreated. This time, Savannah kept her eyes trained ahead of her when she said, "I forgive you." Bruce nodded happily at his new-found vindication, but found there was still one thing plaguing him.

"Why won't you tell me who he is?" Bruce asked as they descended the Grand Staircase. Savannah shook her head vigorously and replied angrily, "No, Bruce. I will not tell you who he is. It is of no consequence whether or not you know." They walked on in silence for a few moments before Bruce revived the conversation. "Do I know him?" Savannah dropped her hold on Bruce's arm and said, "Excuse me, I'll join you in a moment," before storming off to the powder room.

Savannah stared at her reflection in the gilded mirror that hung on the wall before her. She could clearly see that Jane's hard work was in vain. The purple of Savannah's cheek was now clearly showing through. She contemplated skipping lunch; running back to her cabin and hiding her face in shame. "No," she said to herself silently, "Wear it proudly. Show them what that man is capable of." Savannah smoothed her dress and hair quickly. With a little water, she washed the excess powder from her cheek, allowing the bruise to shine in all its unspeakable glory. With one last look in the mirror, Savannah made her way to the Dining Saloon to meet her party.

As she approached, Bruce, Thomas, and Rose's fiancé, Cal, rose from their seats. Savannah smiled gracefully as she was introduced to Caledon Hockley, the handsome man Rose was to marry. After greeting him, Savannah turned to Thomas. She could feel his eyes on her face, converging on her bruising cheek. "Mr. Andrews," she greeted solemnly, extending her hand to him. He kissed it softly and retorted, "Mrs. Ismay, nice to see you this afternoon." She nodded to him and silently willed him to stop gawking at her face.

Throughout dinner, Savannah and Rose sat silently while the gentlemen discussed the ship. Savannah could feel Rose's eyes on her, but she refused to look. When she did raise her eyes from her plate, all she saw was Thomas. His eyes were full of concern for her. Soon lunch was over and they were dispersing. Bruce and Cal were off to the Smoking Room. As they walked away, Rose approached Savannah. "What happened?" Rose asked as they made their way to the Boat Deck. Savannah did not offer an answer. It was a rhetorical question. Rose already knew what happened. Anyone who looked at Savannah's face could read the entire story. Her husband, the man her mother had trusted her to, had hit her.

They were almost to the door that lead out to the deck when they were stopped. "Savannah," she heard from behind her. She turned and saw Thomas waiting about five feet behind her. "Mr. Andrews," she said with a nod before starting to walk again. She heard his footsteps quicken behind her and stopped again when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "What is it, Thomas?" She asked just above a whisper.

He took her by the elbow and pulled her towards the wall before asking, "What happened?" Savannah unconsciously brought a hand up to her cheek while she thought of a convincing lie she could tell him. "Nothing," she said, "it was an accident." Thomas moved her hand to the side and gently slid his finger tips over the swollen area. "He hit you?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Savannah finally gave in. "It was my fault. I told him I had been unfaithful. When I wouldn't tell him who I was seeing, he lost his temper." Thomas shook his head and said, "I'm going to tell him it was me."

Thomas began to walk away towards the Smoking Room, but Savannah reached out and stopped him. "No, Thomas, please don't. We've already talked about it. He apologized." Thomas looked into her eyes as she pled with him. He let out a heavy sigh and finally agreed. She was about to rejoin Rose when Thomas stopped her again. She looked him in the eyes as he asked her, "Did I do something wrong?" Savannah shook her head and replied, "No. I did wrong in bringing you into this." With that final remark, she turned her back on him and joined Rose on the boat deck.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! I'm a little disappointed that I have only one review. If you like my story, love it, hate it, whatever, please let me know. I'd like to know if you all think I'm heading in the right direction. Thanks and enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Savannah was dressing for dinner that night when there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in," she called as Jane fastened her diamond bracelet into place. The door slowly creaked open and Bruce stepped in, dismissing Jane with a small wave of his hand. Savannah's shoulders fell as he approached her. His face showed no emotion. Savannah quickly sprayed a bit of her perfume over her chest as he knelt down beside her. "Savannah, I have something for you," Bruce said as he pulled a small velvet box from the inside of his tuxedo. Savannah rested her hands in her lap as he pulled back the lid of the delicate box, revealing a beautiful ruby pendant adorned with a diamond rose. "It's beautiful," Savannah breathed as her fingers glided over the shining stone.

Bruce smiled at her and stood to fasten the large gem around her neck. "I bought it in Paris, thinking I would give it to you as a birthday gift, but after what happened earlier…" Savannah smiled at the gift. "Bruce," she said, turning now to face him, "I forgave you this morning. It is a beautiful gift, but there really is no need." Bruce took her hand and helped Savannah up from her vanity seat. Leading her into the sitting room, Bruce said, "I know there is no need, Savannah, but, I was hoping this would remind you of how I feel about you and maybe…entice you to tell me who my competition is?"

Savannah dropped Bruce's arm in disgust. "You're bribing me?" She shouted. Bruce gestured for her to lower her voice before saying, "Why won't you tell me?" Savannah had had enough of this. "Bruce, I will not tell you who it was I was seeing, but I will tell you this," she said her voice rising once again; "He is a better man than you!" She turned to walk away from him, but was stopped when he shouted, "What does that mean?" Savannah smiled smugly and said, "That means he is smarter, more articulate, more charming, and more of a gentleman than you will ever be!"

Savannah smiled triumphantly as Bruce stood awestruck by her outburst. The clock on the mantle struck 6:00 and Bruce said, "Come, let's head off to dinner." He brushed past her and stood by the door, waiting for her to join him. She took his arm and walked beside him like the obedient wife she pretended to be. "Did you really mean all of that?" Bruce asked as he and Savannah descended the staircase into the D-deck reception. Savannah rolled her eyes and asked him, "Why are you so sensitive? We've spoken about this already, Bruce. You know I care for you, and you know I have ended my relationship with him. Now, can we please put this behind us and enjoy the rest of our crossing?" Bruce exhaled deeply and nodded. "Of course, darling. You are right, I'm sorry," he said as they approached their dinner companions.

Savannah smiled and nodded to Rose, who was standing with Cal and her mother, Ruth. Not far was the Countess of Rothes, chatting with Colonel Gracie and Sir Cosmo and Lady Lucille Duff-Gordon. Margaret Brown was also present, as were the Astors. She stood silently beside Bruce as he conversed with them all. "Mrs. Ismay," she heard from behind her. Savannah turned and saw Cal and Rose standing behind her.

Savannah dropped Bruce's arm and extended her hand to Cal. She smiled as he greeted her with a kiss and a warm smile. "Cal, Rose, so nice to see you again." Rose smiled at her, but did not say a word. Cal smiled also, but said, "Lovely to see you again, as well, Mrs. Ismay, but tell me, where is your husband?" Savannah gestured over her shoulder and said in a bored tone, "Over there, talking with the Colonel and JJ." Cal nodded and bid them goodbye before moving over to converse with the gentlemen before dinner.

"Are you and Bruce on better terms?" Rose asked as they milled around the reception room. Savannah nodded and said, "We've discussed it. I think I may finally have persuaded him to just forget about it." Just as Savannah had finished her sentence, Bruce came over and retrieved her for dinner.

The talk around the table was mind numbing that evening. As the others conversed together, Savannah and Rose talked to each other. "So Bruce doesn't know about…?" Savannah shook her head and said, "Goodness, no. He wants me to tell him who I was seeing, but…" Savannah stopped her sentence when she heard Bruce address Thomas.

"So Thomas, tell me, how have you been amusing yourself thus far?" Bruce asked before taking a sip of his champagne. Thomas stole a quick glance at Savannah before answering, "Oh, well, this and that." Savannah and Rose both had to stifle a laugh at hearing his response. Bruce cocked an eyebrow at her before returning to his conversation. As soon as no one was looking, Thomas leaned behind Rose and whispered to Savannah, "He knows, doesn't he?" Savannah shook her head slightly in disagreement.

"Savannah, can I escort you back?" Savannah looked back to Bruce, who was now standing behind his chair. Savannah smiled and said, "No, I think I'll stay here, darling." Bruce nodded and kissed her cheek before heading off to the smoking room. He was almost to the door before he turned back and asked, "Joining us, Thomas?" Thomas shook his head and said, "Thank you, Bruce, but I have some notes to take care of," holding up his old leather journal. Bruce nodded with a smile and continued on his way with the other gentlemen.

Savannah looked over to Thomas, who was scribbling something on a small square of paper. She watched him carefully as he stood from his seat and came over to her. "Good evening, Savannah," he said softly, taking her hand and giving it a lingering kiss. As he straightened to leave, he dropped the little square into her lap. Savannah waited until he was gone before retrieving it. Rose looked excitedly at the little scrap as Savannah unfolded it. Gazing over her shoulder, Rose read the note silently to her self.

Can I see you tonight?

Rose smiled brightly at Savannah. "Are you going?" A mischievous smirk came over Savannah's lips as she thought of her options. "What are you thinking?" Rose asked, feeling equally mischievous. Savannah rose from her seat and crossed to the other end of the table, taking the empty seat next to Lucile, Lady Duff Gordon. "Savannah Ismay, my dear, how are you?" Lucile asked warmly as she greeted Savannah with a kiss on each cheek. Savannah smiled and said, "I'm lovely, Lucile." Lucile smiled and asked, "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Savannah leaned in, hoping to keep the conversation between her, Lucile, and Rose.

"Lucile, I was wondering if you had any of your designs with you," Savannah asked in a low voice. Lucile nodded and said, "Of course, dear. I have many of my new dresses with me. What were you thinking of?" Savannah shook her head and said, "I was thinking more of your_other_ designs." Rose cracked a smile when she realized what Savannah was up to. Lucile smiled as well. "Well, my dear, come to my cabin with me. I'm sure we can find something Bruce will like." Savannah and Rose stood simultaneously and began following Lucile out of the dining saloon. "Bruce indeed," Savannah whispered to Rose, causing her to giggle as the three ladies boarded the lift.

Rose sat on the sofa in Lucile's sitting room as Lucile and Savannah searched through a wardrobe trunk full of naughty lingerie. They pulled out several silky ensembles, each time asking for Rose's opinion. After an hour of searching, they found the perfect one. It was a knee-length pink silk teddy with a gathered bust. The hem was covered with white chiffon. "Oh, Lucile, it's perfect!" Savannah called from the bedroom, where she had retreated to try on the gown. After redressing herself, Savannah came from the bedroom and handed the gown back to Lucile, who placed it in an ornate gift bag and handed it off again. At the front door, Savannah tried to compensate Lucile for the gown, but was turned away. "Consider this a wedding gift from Cosmo and myself," she said with a smile and a wink before sending the young ladies on their way.

"Savannah, you're horrible!" Rose exclaimed as they walked back down the white hallway towards the Grand Staircase. "Rose, it would be horribly suspicious if I returned home, fetched some of my own lingerie, and then left again. And besides, I would not feel right wearing something Bruce gave me when I saw Thomas."

"Thomas Andrews?" Savannah jumped at the sound of Bruce's voice behind her. She spun around quickly, a slight flush rising in her cheeks. "Darling, you startled me," Savannah said, her breath still quick. Bruce came closer and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, my dear, I didn't mean to frighten you. But why are you going to see Thomas Andrews?" Savannah looked quickly to Rose, who stood by her side in silence. After what seemed like an eternity, she came up with a lie. "Mr. Andrews leant me his handkerchief earlier this afternoon. I was going to return it to him before I retired for the evening."

Bruce nodded and said, "Allow me to accompany you, then," offering his arm to her. Savannah stuttered for a moment and said, "If you would like, but I must stop back at our cabin first and retrieve it." Rose began to back away and said, "Savannah, I'll see you at breakfast in the morning. Good Evening, Bruce, Savannah." Savannah waved good bye and took Bruce's arm. As the walked down the hall, he noticed the distinct bag in her hand. "What did you get from Lady Duff Gordon?" Bruce asked with a hint of mischief in his tone. Savannah glanced down at the bag and said, "Oh, nothing. Just some essentials." Bruce cocked and eyebrow at her and snatched the bag from her hand. Savannah pleaded with him to leave it in the bag, but he ignored her and pulled the silky teddy out into the open.

He ran the soft fabric between his fingers and then eyed her seductively. He gently slid the lingerie back into the bag and inched closer to her. "Why don't we return the handkerchief to Thomas in the morning, hmm?" he said as he stroked her arm. Savannah managed a meek nod before allowing him to lead her back to their room.

Once inside, Bruce's lips began an assault on her neck. Savannah dropped her purse to the floor and tried to push him off. "Bruce, please, stop…" she begged as he continued, his kisses now reaching her collarbone. He backed away from her and picked up the small Lucile bag. He handed the bag to her and said softly, "Why don't you go get changed and I'll meet you in there," finishing with a gesture to the bedroom. What could she do? Savannah nodded and made her way to the washroom.

Struggling with her dress and corset, she finally freed herself. She pulled the sharp little pins from her hair and allowed it to sit loosely over her shoulders. Removing her stockings, she pushed her dinner clothes aside and stepped into her new nightgown. Savannah glanced at herself one last time in the mirror before stepping out into the bedroom.

Bruce was reclined on the bed, his dinner jacket and tie cast aside, as were his shoes. His arms were crossed comfortably behind his head as he waited for his beautiful bride. When she came out to him, he was mesmerized. He beckoned for her to join him, which she did after a small hesitation. As he pulled her down to the mattress, Savannah thought about what she was doing. By now, Bruce had already slid one of the thin straps away from her shoulder and was making his way to the other. Savannah twisted a bit to evade his affection, but he caught her every time.

"Bruce," she begged, "I don't want to do this right now. Please, stop it." Bruce ignored her pleas until she violently pushed him off of her. She shot up and pulled her straps back into place. "What? What could possibly be wrong?" He shouted at her as he pulled himself off the floor. Savannah slid back further onto the bed and croaked, "I said no." Bruce shook his head and asked, "Why?" His eyes bore into her as she turned hers to the floor, trying to find a way out of this. All of a sudden, Bruce put everything together. "It's him, isn't it? Your mystery man, hmm?" Savannah looked him in the eye, but did not say a word. "You spend the night with another man and suddenly your husband can't touch you anymore? Is that it?" His voice was getting dangerously loud. Savannah was terrified; she had never seen him this angry before.

"Well I have news for you darling. You're still my wife! And do you know what wives do?" Savannah knew the question was rhetorical as he stalked towards her, pinning her against the bedroom wall. She pulled her legs up to her chest to protect herself, but he was too strong. He ripped her legs away and pinned her down. As he kissed her forcefully, he clawed away at her nightgown, reducing it to shreds of silk in his hands. Savannah whimpered as he carried on, almost as if he enjoyed her pain. Before she knew it, he was finished with her. Bruce climbed off the bed and exited to his bedroom, leaving her alone with her shame.

Savannah waited until she was sure he had retired before she climbed off the bed and wrapped her robe around her. She stopped at her mirror and took a look at herself. Her once-beautiful nightgown was now scraps of silk clinging to her aching body. He had left her there in that room bruised and broken. She gently wrapped her robe around her shoulders and began to sob hysterically. Like lightening she left her room and ran down the hallway, still in tears, to the only place she knew to be safe.

She stood before the white door and pounded on it with all her strength. Thomas answered the door and grew wide-eyed at what he saw before him. Savannah clutched her robe tightly to her body as she continued to cry before finally collapsing against Thomas' chest out of pure exhaustion. He wrapped his arms around her and helped her inside before anyone saw her in this condition.

He held her as she cried against him. Every now and then she would mumble some inaudible sentence, but beside that, the only sound in the room was Savannah's sobs. When she had begun to calm herself, Thomas poured her a drink and covered her with a blanket. "Savannah, sweetheart, what happened?" He asked tenderly, running his hand through her messed hair. Savannah shook her head and began speaking in fragments. "It was for you…Bruce found it…he wouldn't listen to me…I said no to him…" Thomas listened and began to piece together the puzzle. "Savannah, did he…did he force you to…" Savannah nodded in confirmation before Thomas could even say the word.

Savannah put down her glass and said softly, "It's because of you." Thomas raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "What?" Savannah stood from the sofa and shouted, "God Damn it, Thomas! He did this to me because I was seeing you!" Thomas stood from the sofa and placed his hands on her shoulders. Savannah ripped away from him and screeched, "Don't touch me!" Thomas took her hands and tried to calm her. It was then that he noticed the bruised around her wrists, not surprisingly in the shape of Bruce's hands. Savannah threw the blanket he had given her to the floor and stomped off to the door. Thomas followed behind her and begged her to stay. "Please, Savannah. Just stay until morning." Savannah turned to face him and in a low, grim voice said, "Leave me alone, Thomas. I have enough problems because of you."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my loyal readers (or 'reader' if you go by my reviews). I'm sorry this is a short chapter, but we have finals coming up here at school and things are getting a bit crazy. I hope I'll be able to get up something else before the weekend is out, but I'm not sure. So, in the meanwhile, enjoy this one!

* * *

The morning of April 12th was a bright one. Savannah awoke, still in her robe and torn pajamas, with her back against the wall. Jane had already been through the room and had laid out her dress for breakfast. Savannah sat up gingerly and pushed the warm blankets aside. "Jane," she called in what sounded like cheerless sigh. Savannah staggered over to the window and looked out at the sun's reflection on the waves. "Good Morning, Miss," she heard Jane say as she came over to the window. Savannah turned to face her, all the while burying her arms up to the wrist in the folds of her robe. "Good Morning, Jane," Savannah uttered miserably. Jane looked over her mistress quickly. "My God, Miss, what happened?" Jane asked as she helped Savannah to her vanity seat. Savannah shook her head and replied, "Nothing, Jane. Bruce and I simply had an argument last night." Jane could tell Savannah wasn't going to tell her anything, so she simply accepted the falsehood Savannah had told and began to help her dress.

Savannah took her breakfast in silence out on the promenade deck. She had not seen Bruce all morning. According to Jane, he had gone to enjoy breakfast with Cal, Rose, the Duff Gordons, and Colonel Gracie. She sipped her tea and pondered what excuse Bruce would concoct to explain her absence. 'Do excuse my wife, but she is recovering from the lovely night of rape we shared.' Savannah scoffed into her tea cup and took a long sip. Replacing the china on the table, Savannah caught a glimpse of her now purple wrists. He truly is a monster, she thought to herself as she lightly drew her fingers across the swollen skin. "Miss, you have a visitor." Savannah's eyes shot to Jane, who was standing in the open doorway. "Who is it?" Savannah asked insensibly. Jane responded, "Miss DeWitt-Bukator." Savannah nodded and Jane gave a little curtsy before going to lead Rose in.

Rose strolled in with a bright smile on her face. "Good Morning," she said as she sat down in the chair opposite Savannah's, "we missed you at breakfast." Rose carried on the conversation, seemingly unfazed by Savannah's unresponsiveness. Finally she stopped. "Savannah, what's wrong?" Savannah's eyes jumped from her wrists resting in her lap to Rose's eager face. "You don't want to know, Rose." Rose leaned in closer and begged her. "Savannah, please. If you cannot trust me, who can you?" Savannah broke into hysterical tears without warning. Jane rushed into the room and knelt by her side, trying her best to comfort her. Rose was beside her, also, rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort. She gave a slight nod to Jane, who took the cue and left the room, leaving the two young women alone again. "Tell me, Savannah," Rose coaxed.

When her tears had subsided, Savannah shook her head like a belligerent child. Jane rushed in again, this time carrying a silk handkerchief. "Miss Savannah, Mister Ismay has arrived home." Savannah quickly wiped her eyes as Rose returned to her seat, beginning some phony conversation about her upcoming wedding. "Miss DeWitt Bukator, how lovely to see you again so soon," Bruce said charmingly as he entered the promenade. Rose smiled and nodded politely. Savannah felt her entire body tense up involuntarily as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Good Moring, Darling. Sleep Well?" Bruce leaned down to kiss Savannah on the cheek, but she tore away from him, not caring who saw the display. Bruce nodded in acceptance of her reaction and straightened his posture. "You should dress, darling. We are having lunch with everyone at 12:30." Bruce nodded once again to Rose and took his leave, exiting the same way he had come.

"I had better leave," Rose said, rising from her seat, "But I will see you at lunch." Savannah rose also, following her to the sitting room before sealing herself inside her bedroom. As Savannah removed her pearl earrings and necklace, she heard a small knock on the door. "Come in, Jane," she called, assumingly. Rather than Jane, it was Bruce who stalked into the room and stood behind her chair. She didn't dare look at him; she only listened as he lectured her. "Now, I know it was only Miss DeWitt Bukator, so I will let it go, but should you ever behave like that again in the presence of another, we shall have a real problem on our hands, am I understood?" Savannah nodded and mumbled, "Yes." She raised her eyes and watched as he left, allowing Jane to come in and help her dress.

Savannah paid no attention to the idle chatter that took place around her. They were in the reception room, awaiting the lunch service. She stood by Bruce's side in silence, speaking only when spoken to; he has forced her into being the obedient wife he had always wanted. Across the room, Rose stood by Cal's side, engaged in a conversation with Thomas and a few other gentlemen. As Cal and the other men began to pull away, Rose found a moment to talk privately with Thomas. "How is she?" Thomas asked of Rose as soon as they were out of earshot. Rose shook her head and said, "She's not herself. What happened?" Thomas shook his head and said, "Bruce forced himself upon her. She came to me afterwards and she was hysterical; nothing she was saying made any sense…until she told me he did it because of me." Rose's mouth hung open. "He knows?" Thomas shook his head vigorously. "No, but in her mind I am the root of the problems she has. I wasn't going to argue with her, not under the circumstances. Maybe she's right, anyway." Rose patted Thomas on the back and rejoined Cal for lunch.

Rose never took her eyes off Savannah while the people around them enjoyed lunch. 'He's ruined her,' Rose thought to herself while she cut a bit of her lamb, 'She's not the same woman I met when we boarded.' Savannah sipped her champagne mindlessly, her eyes never lifting from the delicate silk tablecloth that tickled the top of her legs. Rose continued to pick at her food while she thought of Savannah again. 'If she can't survive her marriage, how will I?'

Thomas also watched Savannah. When he spoke to the others at the table, he directed his words to her, knowing full well she was not hearing him, or anyone. 'She's like a broken mare,' he thought to himself, half listening to Cal and Bruce bicker about some Supreme Court case, 'There's no fight left in her.' His eyes rested on the crown of her head, silently willing her to look up. But all she did was sit and stare at the tablecloth.

Walking the corridor after lunch, Bruce said nothing to Savannah. It was only once they had reached the privacy of their suite he spoke. "What is wrong with you?" He asked of her. Savannah gazed at him with a blank stare. "Well?" he demanded. "You can't still be upset about last evening, can you?" Savannah's blank stare had morphed into a glare of anger and pure hatred. Bruce saw a brief flicker of emotion in her eyes and continued push. "Well, let me tell you something, darling. I don't care! Get over it! And keep in mind it may happen again if you step out of line!"

Savannah's eyes were now filled to the brim with tears. Bruce smiled triumphantly as one slipped from the corner of her eye. He turned to walk away from her, but halted for a moment, just long enough to say, "You had it coming," in a dangerously low voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this one is so short, but finals are coming up and I've been studying my rear off. Thank you for my reviews. I really appreciate the feedback. Enjoy!

* * *

Dinner hour came all too soon for Savannah. She had actually found peace that afternoon while sitting out on the promenade deck. Bruce had not returned to the suite since escorting her back after lunch, leaving Savannah alone to think about everything that had happened over the last 72 hours. She regretted everything she had done since leaving Southampton. Of everything she had done, though, she most regretted yelling at Thomas the night before. 'It wasn't his fault', she thought to herself, 'why did I treat him that way?'. She had destroyed the only person she cared for.

"Miss Savannah?" Jane asked timidly as she poked her head through the open doorway. Savannah turned her attention from the lattice walls of the promenade to entrance. "Come in, Jane." Jane teetered in, giving a small curtsey before saying, "Forgive me, Miss, but it is nearly 5, and Mr. Ismay will be arriving home at 6 to escort you to dinner." Savannah nodded and stood from her soft wicker chair. Glancing one last time at the spraying ocean below her window, she left for her bedroom, pulling the promenade door closed behind her.

"Hold on tight, Miss," Jane said as she took hold of the corset strings. Savannah wrapped both hands around the dark mahogany bed post and took a deep breath as Jane gave a strong, steady tug. Savannah looked over her shoulder and caught a quick glimpse of the clock that stood on her bedside table. Bruce would be home in half an hour to escort her. She could not hold back the cringe that travelled through her as she thought of him. His presence was enough to send her into a fit of nausea. "There we are, Miss. All finished," Jane said while she inspected her work.

Savannah stared absentmindedly at the polished mahogany fireplace that graced the wall of the sitting room. Her hands, clad in their normal white gloves, rested on the mantle, one on either side of the grand clock. Her eyes followed the second hand as it danced in a circle around the face, each tick bringing her closer to dinner with Bruce. When the front door blew open, Savannah nearly jumped from her shoes. "Ready darling?" Bruce asked as he fixed his bow tie and straightened his cufflinks. Savannah nodded and took one last look at herself in the mirror before taking Bruce's arm and making their way down the sterile white corridor towards the Grand Staircase.

She could feel the eyes of the other passengers on her as she descended the Staircase with her husband. Over the course of the next ten minutes she had her hand kissed more times than she cared to count. The conversation around her seemed to fade away into an inaudible mumble. Across the dark room, she spied Rose on Cal's arm. Savannah tried to catch Rose's eyes, but they seemed to be locked on the carpet beneath their feet. 'At least I'm not the only miserable one,' Savannah thought selfishly.

Dinner had become routine. The same stupid people, the same mindless conversation, the same humorless jokes. It had all worn thin on Savannah's nerves. Somewhere between the third and fourth course, Savannah was overcome by a feeling of claustrophobia. She looked around her and felt as if the walls, the ceiling, the people, all of it closing in on her. Savannah stood quickly from her seat, her napkin falling to her feet as she did. Everyone at the table looked at her quizzically as she began to stutter. "Please, excuse me, I…I'm not well." She picked up her skirt and scuttled from the bright and crowded dining saloon.

Savannah breathlessly climbed the Grand Staircase. When she arrived on A-deck, it was all she could do to keep her feet. She found her way to the Boat Deck and claimed a bench as her own. She sat silently in the cold, looking over the Port side railing, staring out into the pitch black night. She seemed unfazed by the cold as the wind whipped around her. All was silent until Savannah's sobs broke through the silence of the evening.

Burying her face in her hands, she cried freely for the first time since boarding the ship. Her shoulders shook and her breathing was ragged as she allowed herself to express all the frustration and anger she had felt. It finally seemed as though Savannah had run out of tears. Even though she continued to sob, her eyes were dry. After several deep breaths, Savannah stood from her bench and smoothed her dress before re-entering the First Class.

It was 9:30 when she returned to the room. Jane was sitting in a chair in the sitting room writing a letter, presumably to her family in Galway. Upon Savannah's entrance, Jane jumped from the chair, shoving the pen and paper into her apron pocket. Savannah closed the door and said, "Please, Jane, continue your letter. I won't be needing you for quite a while." Jane nodded and thanked Savannah before returning to the chair and continuing the letter she had begun.

Savannah closed herself in her bedroom. Dropping her handbag on the vanity table, she sat on the edge of the bed and stared out the porthole. Out in the corridor she could hear ladies gossiping on their way back to their cabins. The gentlemen, she assumed, were still held up in their ever-present cloud of smoke, enjoying their brandy and cards. Savannah found herself feeling restless. Her legs were begging to move, even if only to pace the floor of the promenade. After several minutes of reading, Savannah finally gave in. She pulled her bedroom door closed behind her and passed through the sitting room. Her only words to Jane were, "I'll be back later."

Savannah cruised through the white hallway again until she came upon the Grand Staircase. She looked up at the frosted glass dome. The light that gleamed through cast shadows against the stairs as people came and went. With her gloved hand on the railing, she slowly descended the stairs, an air of grace surrounding her. She continued to go down until she reached the Reception Room on D-deck, just outside the Dining Saloon. Savannah entered the now-deserted dining room wandered amid the freshly set tables. For the first time, she truly looked at the room. The white paneled walls and backlit windows completed the Jacobean décor. She glanced down to the plush carpet beneath her feet and took notice of the intricate floral pattern. Savannah was ashamed to say this was the first time she had noticed all these details. The ship truly was a wonder.

Savannah returned to the Reception Room. Glancing around, she saw a Grand Piano sitting quietly in a corner. She sauntered over to it, sliding her fingers along the graceful lines of the case and down along the rim of the key cover. Sitting down on the upholstered bench, she slowly lifted the cover and revealed a full set of perfect ivory keys just begging to be played.

Savannah removed her gloves and set them down beside her. Placing her fingertips on the cold ivory, she closed her eyes and allowed the music to flow through her. Without a thought, the haunting melody of "Moonlight Sonata" flooded the room and echoed up the deserted staircase. Savannah felt the music take her over as she began to move her body to the rhythm of her song.

Unbeknownst to Savannah, Thomas had been inspecting the kitchen while she explored the Dining Saloon. As he made his way back to the Grand Staircase, he heard the music echo around him. He followed his ears to the source and saw his beloved Savannah. He crept up behind her and stood perfectly still as she continued to play the heartrending tune. When she seemed to reach the end, he placed his hands on her shoulders and lowered his lips to her ear. He felt her freeze beneath his hands as he whispered, "You are much too beautiful to be playing such a sad tune." Savannah dropped the key cover back into place with a loud thud and grabbed her gloves from the bench. Shaking from his grasp, Savannah stood from the bench and hurried off to the Grand Staircase.

Thomas followed her, desperately trying to find the right words. "Savannah, please," he managed as she climbed to the second step. He stood before her, breathless and inarticulate. "Please," he began, trying to take hold of her hands, "Savannah, I…"

"I can't," Savannah whispered. Thomas raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "What?" Savannah whispered again, "I can't do this." There was no confusion that time. Her words hit Thomas in an almost audible thud. "Why not?" His voice cracked a bit in his anger and sadness. "I can't do this with you, this relationship. It has to end." She looked away from him. She couldn't stand that look. The one she had seen when she left him that night he had comforted her, and the one she would now remember for the rest of her life. "But… but I thought we… what about…" he whispered. Savannah could feel her tears growing. She snapped at him, trying to hide my sadness with anger, "It didn't mean a thing, okay? Just forget about all of this." She started to walk away when Thomas grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him.

"No," he shook his head. "I don't believe you." He stared up at her and tried to read her face. "What do you mean?" She said, anxious to get away from him and the pain she was feeling. "You're lying," he stated simply, his eyes still red from the tears he was holding back. "I'm not a liar," Savannah said softly, "It's just that…I'm…" Her eyes darted around his face. "You're what, Savannah?!" he barked in frustration. "I'm married!" She shouted back at him, her tears now falling and her hands shaking. "I'm married to Bruce Ismay. Your boss in case you forgot! I can't see you anymore, Thomas," she finished before reaching up and wiping away a tear. Thomas nodded, trying to absorb everything Savannah had thrown at him. "You're serious this time," he muttered softly, "Mrs. Ismay, your acquaintance has been a pleasure, but it's time our relationship come to an end." Thomas took her hand and kissed it softly, just as he had done when they first met. Then he looked her in the eye, kissed her forehead, and whispered, "I'll miss you," before leaving her again, this time forever.

Savannah crawled into her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She had finally broken her ties to Thomas. She thought she would feel liberated at this moment, but all she felt was anger and sadness. Her eyes grew heavy and soon she was asleep, dreaming of the time she and Thomas had spent together.


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry this chapter is rather short. I promise the next one will be longer!

* * *

Savannah woke up to the sound of Bruce talking with a woman. "What the hell?" Savannah said to herself softly as she pulled her crème lace robe over her shoulders. Stepping into her slippers, she smoothed her hair and pulled open her bedroom door. In the sitting room, she saw Bruce sitting in the wing back chair he had claimed for himself. Across from him, daintily sipping tea, sat Rose. Savannah was surprised to see her this early, but smiled slightly just the same.

"Good morning, Savannah," Rose beamed, setting her cup and saucer down on the cherry table. "What time is it?" Savannah asked. She was very confused about the whole situation. Rose chuckled and replied, "It's only 7." Savannah nodded and said, "Let me dress and I will come out and talk with you." Rose nodded, that giant grin still spread across her face. Savannah retreated back into her room, closing the paneled door quietly behind her.

Once inside, Savannah gave way to an onslaught of tears. Her shoulders sunk to an impossibly low level while her hands shook. Unable to remain calm any longer, Savannah stepped out of her slippers. Taking the left one in her right hand, she wound up and threw it against the wall as hard as she possibly could. The dull thud that resounded through the room, one that she was sure no one in the sitting room paid any attention to. Savannah was proven wrong when, ten seconds later, Jane rushed into the room.

"Miss, what happened?" Jane asked in a panicked voice, much like one a mother would use with her child. Savannah wiped a tear away from her eyes and asked in a wavering voice, "Why does she get to be so God Damned happy?!" Jane raised an eyebrow at her, but kept her mouth shut, knowing it was a rhetorical question, most likely the beginnings of a rant. "I mean, she's sitting out there with this giant grin on her face, drinking tea with my despicable husband, and I'm in here, throwing…slippers at walls! Why?!"

Jane rubbed Savannah's back and shoulders while she coaxed her into starting to dress for the day. For some reason, Jane had always been able to calm Savannah down when she found herself behaving like a petulant child. "Come on, now, Miss. I'm sure she will tell you why she is so excited. And I'm sure that will put a smile on your face as well."

By now, Savannah's tears had stopped flowing and her cheeks had dried. As Jane helped her into her dress, Savannah thought of all the possible reasons Rose could be so excited. Finally, the daunting task of dressing out of the way, Savannah re-entered the sitting room. Rose was still there, but Bruce had disappeared. "Where did he go?" Savannah asked as she sat next to Rose. Rose gestured to the door and said, "Off to join Cal and the others in the Smoking Room." They sat in silence for a few moments, something they never once had done before. Rose finally stood and said, "Come, let's go walk the deck. I have to speak with you about something." Savannah nodded and followed her out to the hallway, shawl and gloves in hand.

Outside, the sun warmed the deck and all the happy passengers who walked it. Strolling in silence, Savannah avoided eye contact with everyone she passed. Finally, out of the blue, Rose said something Savannah never would have expected. "Savannah," she began slowly, "Mr. Andrews told me what Bruce did to you the other night." Savannah grinded to a halt. "What? You mean you know about…" Rose nodded, sparing Savannah from actually articulating the horrible deed. "I'm sorry, Savannah, but I was worried about you. I wanted so badly to make you feel better," Rose pleaded with her. Savannah shook her head and said, "It's no use, Rose. I'm grateful for your compassion, but there's nothing you can do to fix me."

Rose nodded and said, "Forget I said anything," before continuing to walk, Savannah falling in at her side. "Savannah," Rose began again, though this time, it seemed as if she was fumbling for words, "after dinner last night…I met someone." Savannah looked at her incredulously. 'Why is she telling me this?' she wondered as Rose continued to say something about the stern of the ship and a man named Jack…or was it John...No, definitely Jack. "That's wonderful, Rose. I'm glad you're excited to see him," Savannah said, quietly wishing Rose could take her cheerfulness somewhere else. Rose placed a hand on Savannah's arm and said, "I want you to meet him, as well."

It seemed as if Savannah had no choice in the matter because as Rose spoke to her, a man who was decidedly from the Third Class was approaching them. Rose smiled brightly and said, "Mr. Dawson, this is my close friend, Mrs. Savannah Ismay." Savannah smiled and shook Jack's hand.

The rest of her afternoon was spent walking silently beside Rose as she and Jack engrossed themselves in conversation. As they rounded the deck for the second time, Savannah broke into the conversation. "Rose, I think I'm going to head inside. I'm not feeling very well," she lied. Rose nodded and said, "Oh, of course. We'll see you at dinner?" Savannah nodded and said, "Yes, I'll see you both later. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Dawson." She and Jack shook hands one last time before she stepped aside and watched them continue on their way.

Savannah found her way to the front of the starboard side, near the bridge. She rested her arms against the railing and let out a soft sigh. Around her people were bustling around the deck, enjoying the last few hours of warmth before the sun went down and the cold wind moved over the deck. Savannah sat and watched the waves, a habit she fallen into when she needed to think. "How are you this afternoon, Darling?"

Savannah turned when she heard her name. Bruce was standing beside her, dressed to the nine's in one of the new suits he had purchased while they were on their honeymoon in Italy. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Savannah remembered the conversation they had had the other day and stayed put, allowing his lips to make contact with her skin. "Good girl," he muttered as he pulled back from her. He offered her his arm and led her off around the boat deck for a stroll before dinner. As they rounded the stern of the ship, they passed Jack and Rose.

"Mr. Ismay, how are you?" Rose asked, sounding as if she was genuinely interested in what he had to say. Bruce nodded and began to speak to her. All the while, Savannah stood silently at his side. While she stood, she could feel Jack's eyes on her. She tried to figure out what he could possibly be looking at, but before she had the chance, she and Bruce were on their way again. "Come inside, darling. It's time we dress for dinner," Bruce said to her softly as he opened the door to A-deck for her.

Down in her bedroom, Savannah gripped her bedpost as Jane tugged on her corset strings once again. While Jane was pinning Savannah's hair up, there was a knock on the door. Without knowing or caring who it was, Savannah called them to enter. Bruce entered the room and waited for Jane to finish with Savannah's hair before extending his arm and whisking her away to dinner.

Throughout dinner, all anyone wanted to talk about was Rose's hero, Jack Dawson. Rose could not keep her eyes off him as he regaled them all with his story, his views on life and luck. Savannah could see Rose was falling for this man and, from what she could see, Cal could too. Savannah glanced around the table and looked over the riveted faces as they listened to Jack ramble on about sleeping under a bridge. Her eyes came to rest on Thomas, who was sitting directly across from her. She caught his eyes for a second, only to have him rip them away. All she wanted to do was look into his eyes one last time, but, clearly, he was not going to allow her that.

"Are you ready to retire, darling?" Bruce asked as he stood from the table, preparing to retreat to the Smoking room for the second time that day. Savannah shook her head and said, "No, thank you. I'll stay out here for a while." Bruce nodded and kissed her cheek before leaving the room with Thomas at his side. She looked over to Rose, who was in the middle of saying her goodbye to Jack. He bent and kissed her hand softly, as he had done when he first arrived. Rose watched him leave, every now and then receiving a backwards glance from his direction. Suddenly she stood and grabbed Savannah by the hand. "Come with me," was all she said as she pulled Savannah out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but with the holidays and a little vacation thrown in, it's been a bit crazy. On a side note, if any one has a chance to go see the Titanic exhibit in Toronto, I highly recommend you do so. It was an absolutely amazing experience. Having said that, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

* * *

Music and cheap beer clouded Savannah's senses. All around her were people smoking and drinking and dancing. Jack and Rose danced in and around crowds of people and mazes of tables. Savannah sat at one of those tables alone, ostracized by everyone in the room, including her hosts. Not wanting to rip Rose away from her knight in shining armor, Savannah stood from her seat and pushed her way to the stairs.

The air out on the deck was absolutely frigid. The few people who were on deck, mostly seamen and officers, were all bundled up in their heavy wool coats, fighting back the chill that blew across the deck. Stopping at the deck rail, Savannah brushed a few escaping strands of hair from her face. The ocean was black as the sky above her as she looked out at the horizon. She pulled her shawl closer to her skin in a vain attempt at holding any warmth in. From behind her she heard a familiar voice say, "Mrs. Ismay, it's much to cold for you to be out here."

She turned and saw Thomas standing behind her, rubbing his bare hands together. She smiled brightly at his presence, excited to see him and hear his voice. "Thomas," she said lightly as she stepped closer to him. To her surprise, he held a hand up and stopped her from advancing any further. "Please, Mrs. Ismay. I don't believe that level of familiarity is appropriate in our relationship," he said firmly. Savannah raised an eyebrow at him. "Thomas, what are you doing?" She asked curiously. "I'm only complying with your request, Mrs. Ismay." Thomas said, his hands now deep within his pockets. Savannah was growing impatient with Thomas' behavior. "Oh, come now, Thomas. This is silly. Why won't you just say my name?"

Thomas sensed her impatience and snapped at her. "Well how the hell am I supposed to know what you want? It's like fire and ice with you, Savannah! One minute you say you care for me and the next you're yelling at me that you are a married woman and can't see me anymore!" Savannah felt her heart sink as Thomas continued. "You think you are the only one getting hurt here? Every time you kiss me, I think maybe, just maybe, this time you'll stay with me forever. And every time you turn your back on me and tell me it has to end, you rip my heart in two. You can't have everything, Savannah! You need to pick one or the other, because I can't handle this uncertainty anymore."

Savannah looked deep into Thomas' eyes. He was right. She had used him, strung him along without consideration for his emotions. How could she do that to someone she cared for, she thought silently. Thomas stood defiantly before her, refusing to move without an answer. Savannah opened her mouth, but found she was unable to speak. What could she possibly say that would make this better?

Rather than stutter or ramble or even try to find the right words, Savannah stood before Thomas and remained completely silent. She fidgeted with her shawl, floated her eyes around the deck, anything she could to avoid the anger and disappointment on Thomas' face. "Fine then," he said quietly, "Goodnight, Mrs. Ismay." Savannah watched him walk down the deck a few feet before re-entering first-class.

The last thing Savannah wanted was to be in the company of her beloved husband. As she approached the white paneled door of her suite, she thought of everything Bruce would want to know- where she'd been, who she'd been with- and how desperately she wanted to keep it all a secret. Her slender fingers barely touched the polished brass of the doorknob before she spun on her heel and ran back down the hall the way she had come.

The cold air was a welcome feeling this time. The sky was still clear as before and the sea had calmed a bit. Savannah pulled her shawl back over her shoulders and began to walk aft toward the stern. As she rounded the end of the first-class promenade, she saw a small group of seamen, no doubt on their watch, chatting by a staircase. She nodded to them politely and listened as they whispered about her as she continued on her way.

The silence and emptiness of the deck brought Savannah to thinking about Thomas. Why hadn't she said something? Anything? How could she just let him walk away like that? But what had he wanted her to say? She loved him? She couldn't live without him? The silence was broken when, from further aft, she heard two people singing.

Savannah raised her eyes from the damp deck to see who was out this late. She saw the two young people retreating from her toward the entrance to first-class. Not wanting to eavesdrop, she lagged behind a bit and watched as they paused for a moment by the rigging. After a brief conversation, the woman scampered through the doorway and the young man resumed his walk, this time toward Savannah. As the man grew closer, she saw it was Jack.

"Hi there, Savannah," Jack said as he stopped next to her by the high promenade wall. "Hello, Jack," she said quietly, "Did you two have a good time?" Jack pulled a cigarette from his pocket and placed it between his lips. "Yeah, we had a lot of fun," he began before removing the cigarette and gesturing with it toward Savannah. "Do you mind if I smoke?" He asked before striking the match that rested between his thumb and forefinger. Savannah shook her head and watched as he lit the cigarette and dropped the still burning match into the cold ocean. "Why'd you leave, if you don't mind me asking," he said before taking a long drag.

"You two were having so much fun, I didn't want you to worry about me," Savannah replied as she pulled her shawl even tighter. Jack nodded his head and asked, "Didn't want the husband to worry?" Savannah scoffed audibly at his comment. Jack flicked off the burnt end of the cigarette before saying, "I take it your husband isn't your favorite person then." Savannah shook her head and Jack said, "Yeah, he doesn't seem like your type of gentleman. He's too old." Savannah nodded and continued, "And too busy, and too rude, and too controlling…"

"Boy does that sound familiar," Jack said as he dropped the spent cigarette into the wake, "You and Rose aren't very different now, are you?" Savannah shook her head and mused, "No, we're not, are we? Is that why you were staring at me this morning?" Jack shook his head and said, "No, I wasn't staring, I was studying. I was studying you because it was clear to me you were unhappy." Savannah's ears pricked up at that last bit. "Oh, really?" She questioned, "And why would that be?" Jack draped his dinner jacket over his shoulder and said, "You have your husband, but you're not in love with him. There's someone else." Savannah felt a blush rise from the neckline of her dress. "Tell me, then, who is it?" She asked of him in a hushed tone. Jack offered his arm and began to lead her toward the door. They walked about twenty yards in silence before Jack spoke up. "I know who, but I'm not going to tell you. Soon enough you'll see."

Savannah returned to her suite to find it cloaked in darkness. She snuck into her bedroom and began to undress herself while she thought of all Jack had said. As she lay in bed staring at the ceiling, a sense of realization dawned upon her. "I love him," she whispered to herself. Soon after she was fast asleep.

Sunday morning came much too quickly. At 6, Jane came knocking at her door, rambling on about the service that morning. Savannah enjoyed a long hot bath while Jane prepared her clothes for the day. When Savannah found her skin was sufficiently pruned, she stood slowly from the tub, only to be greeted by the cold air. From behind her, she felt her plush bathrobe being draped over her shoulders. "Thank you, Jane," she said as she took the rope in her hands and tied it securely around her waist. "It's not Jane, darling."

Savannah turned fully around and saw Bruce standing behind her. He was fully dressed from head to toe, right down to the brand new cufflinks she had given him while they were in Rome. After composing herself, Savannah smiled and cooed, "You surprised me, Bruce." She took his outstretched hand and stepped over the lip of the porcelain bathtub and into her slippers that waited on the other side. "After Service this morning, we're enjoying breakfast with the Captain," Bruce said while he watched Jane lace Savannah into her corset. He remained steadfast in the doorway as Savannah dressed and had her hair and cosmetics fixed. Smiling at Jane's hard work, he nodded to her in appreciation before whisking Savannah out of the room.

The same boring crowd gathered in the dining saloon that morning. Captain Smith stood before them all at the podium to act as minister to the make-shift congregation. Savannah took her place beside Bruce in the front row. Colonel Gracie and Lord and Lady Duff Gordon shared the row. Behind her, Savannah heard Rose and Cal. Looking over her shoulder she saw Rose's mother was also present. Many of the first-class elite were present, but Savannah noticed one glaring absence: Thomas Andrews.

When the service had ended, Savannah rushed over to catch Rose before she left. "Rose," she called in the most gentile fashion. Rose turned to face Savannah with a smile on her face. "We missed you last night, Savannah. Where did you go?" Savannah smiled and said, "I didn't want to interrupt your fun. I have yet to see you smile as wide as you did last night." Rose blushed slightly. Savannah could tell she truly cared for Jack. "Rose, would you like to join me for a walk?" Rose shook her head. "I'm sorry, Savannah, but Mr. Andrews is taking us on a tour of the ship this morning. Maybe some other time?" Savannah nodded and said, "Of course." She began to walk away, but stopped. Turning back to Rose she said, "Rose, if you get a moment alone with Thom- Mr. Andrews- would you please tell him I'm sorry?" Rose nodded as Cal arrived at her side. Bruce arrived as well, offering Savannah his arm and leading her away.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you know there may be some things in this chapter you don't understand (mainly the fan comment). If you have any questions, ask me or google it. Oh, and I would really appreciate a review or two from someone...anyone at this point. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The temperature had dropped considerably since Savannah had last been outside. Her gloved hand rested in the crook of Bruce's arm as they walked the boat deck making idle chatter with one another. "Tell me, darling, what were you speaking to the young Miss DeWitt Bukator about?" Bruce asked as they passed the metal staircase leading to the Bridge. Savannah nodded to a crew member as he passed before replying, "I asked if she care to join me for a stroll, but she was forced to decline." As they continued along the port side of the ship, a young officer approached them from behind.

"Mr. Ismay," the young man greeted with a nod before turning to Savannah. "Mrs. Ismay," he greeted with a kiss on the hand and a broad smile on his face. Bruce cleared his throat abruptly and asked, "What is it you need, sir?" The young officer snapped back to reality and relayed his message. "Sir, Captain Smith has requested your presence on the bridge." Savannah smiled at his heavy Welsh accent. She thought back to her honeymoon and the delight she felt in hearing the wide range of accents and dialects that spread through Europe. Bruce nodded and beckoned for the officer to lead the way.

Savannah lagged behind as Bruce climbed the narrow staircase. Savannah's slow pace was marked by the soft 'click, click' of her shoe heels on the painted metal stairs. Bruce waited at the landing for her, offering his arm when she reached the last step. Sailors crowded the Bridge. Some were looking at charts or compasses; others were coming and going from the Officer's Quarters.

Savannah caught the attention of many of the sailors, both young and old. 'They must not see very many women up here,' she thought to herself as she smiled and nodded in greeting to another passing man. They waited at the top of the stairs for a moment before another officer came over to them. "Mr. Ismay," he said extending his hand, "I am Chief Officer Henry Wilde." Bruce accepted the handshake and replied, "Officer Wilde, how do you do? I am sorry this is our first meeting." Officer Wilde's eyes wandered over to Savannah, prompting Bruce's introduction. "Ah, yes. Officer Wilde, this is my lovely wife Savannah." Officer Wilde took Savannah's hand and greeted. "A pleasure, Ma'am," he said softly as he released her. She stood by silently, taking in all the gadgets and tools around while Bruce and Officer Wilde conversed over what the Captain had summoned him for. After a few moments of waiting, Captain Smith entered the Bridge from his quarters.

"Mr. Ismay, Mrs. Ismay, so sorry to keep you waiting," he said jovially as he approached them. Bruce shook his hand and Savannah endured another greeting from the friendly captain. "No emergency," the Captain Smith said to Bruce, causing a visible relief to fall on Bruce's shoulders, "I simply wanted to keep you abreast of the numerous ice warnings we have received." Captain Smith reached into the pocket of his navy coat and produced a pile of ten or so pieces of paper, each from a different ship. Bruce took the telegrams and began sifting through them quickly. Savannah's face adopted an expression of worry. 'Not an emergency?' she thought, remembering the Captain's words. Officer Wilde noticed her expression and took the opportunity to try and calm her. "No worry, Mrs. Ismay," he said as he offered her his arm. She smiled at his polite offer and accepted. 'Time for a little fun,' she thought to herself as he led her to the panoramic windows that surrounded the bridge.

She withdrew her arm from his and watched and, with his left hand, he gestured out at the empty horizon. "Tell me, Mrs. Ismay, what do you see?" Savannah drew her eyes along the calm ocean. "Well, I don't see anything," she mused airily. He smiled at her naivety. "See? Not a berg in sight. Not even a growler." Savannah batted her eyelashes and questioned sweetly, "A growler? That sounds rather frightening." Glancing over her shoulder quickly, she saw Bruce growing red in the face. Officer Wilde appeared to be flattered by the attention this young woman was bestowing upon him. "No, no, Mrs. Ismay. A growler is a very small bit of ice. No cause for alarm on a ship this size." Savannah lay her hand on Officer Wilde's arm and was about to respond when Bruce strode confidently over and retrieved his beautiful trophy. "Thank you for your concern, Officer Wilde, but we really must be on our way. Thank you for keeping me updated, Captain," Bruce said over his shoulder as he coaxed Savannah down the stairs.

Savannah waited on the deck with a smug smile on her face. In all honesty, she did not know why she had behaved that way, but seeing how red Bruce became made it worth whatever punishment awaited her when they reached their room. Bruce thundered down the staircase and grabbed Savannah's forearm with bruising force. He pulled her along a hurried pace, his grip tightening as they descended the staircase toward B-deck. Only when they reached the suite did he let go.

Once the door was closed, Bruce hung his hat on a hook by the door. Crossing the room he poured himself a brandy from the crystal decanter resting just inside the liquor cabinet. Savannah stood uneasily by the door. She had been prepared for anger, hatred and, God forbid, violence. This calm demeanor Bruce exhibited made her worrisome. Deciding he would talk when he felt ready, she removed her shawl and draped it over the hook next to Bruce's hat. She daintily removed her gloves, one finger at a time, and placed them gently on the end table that resided next to the sofa. Now comfortable, she stood where he had left her and waited.

She watched in silence as he finished his brandy and set the drained snifter back in the cabinet. He straightened his suit coat and clasped his hands behind his back before approaching her. Savannah rested her arms at her side and looked Bruce in the eye. Without warning, Bruce's hand rose into the air and collided with Savannah's cheek. "Officer Wilde!" He shouted incredulously. Savannah rested her hand on her sore cheek and resumed her eye contact with Bruce.

Bruce sighed and said, "I'm not a fool Savannah. I saw how you behaved up on the bridge. Had you had your fan with you it would have been snapping open and shut like a bear trap! Do you realize you behaved like nothing short of a common whore!?" Savannah said nothing. Bruce scooped his hat off the rack and dropped it on his head as he pushed past her and out into the hallway, slamming the door behind him. Deciding she did not want to spend her afternoon cooped up, Savannah wrapped her shawl over her shoulders again and left as well.

Out on deck, the sky was beginning to turn pink as the sun descended into the horizon. The promenade was deserted as she heard the band begin to play their usual dinner tunes. Savannah paused at a window by the first-class entrance and watched as several refined ladies descended the Grand Staircase to the Dining Saloon. Continuing her walk, Savannah rounded the forward promenade deck. She paused for a moment to take in the beautiful sunset. Out on the very bow of the ship, she saw a couple kissing by the bow rail. A small smile crept across her face as she watched them retreat into the shadow of the upper decks. Deciding not to anger Bruce any further, Savannah returned to her room to dress for dinner.

Clad in her favorite royal purple dinner gown, her hair pinned up and adorned with a string of pearls, she and Bruce entered the Dining Saloon. Taking her seat between Cal and Bruce, Savannah glanced around the table at the same faces she had shared meals with for the past four days. As the wine flowed and the food was served, Molly Brown and the Astor's began to loosen up and tell stories from their respective holidays. Savannah laughed hysterically with the others as Molly told of her adventures hunting big game in the African bush.

Nine o'clock rolled around and the elegant clock that crowned the Grand Staircase chimed in to break up the lingering dinner crowd. Savannah watched Bruce and the other gentlemen retreat to the smoking room as Thomas climbed the stairs to his cabin. Savannah lingered for one last moment to listen to the band play a Viennese Waltz she remembered from her wedding day. Before she exited the saloon, she tipped her head to the band leader and said, "Well done, gentlemen," and began climbing the stairs herself.

Savannah found herself alone when she returned to the suite. Taking a book from her bedside table, Savannah snuggled into her bathrobe and curled up in a chair on the promenade. Even with the windows closed, Savannah could feel the bitter chill that had settled over the ship. Outside, there was not a cloud in sight. Only the stars in the sky could be seen as their shine reflected in the glassy ocean surface. Savannah continued to read until she heard the mantle clock strike 11. Returning the chair to its original position by the chaise lounge Savannah stepped back into the warmth of the suite, closing the promenade door behind her.

Savannah sauntered into her bedroom and kicked off her slippers. She removed her robe and dropped it over the back of the plush wingback chair opposite her bed. Sliding her chosen book back into its place on the shelf of her bedside table, Savannah turned out the light of her bedroom and returned to the sitting room to sit by the fire. It was almost 11:20 when Bruce wandered in from the Smoking room, the smell of cigars clinging to his dinner jacket. Without a word he retreated to his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

A moment later he returned to her, dressed in his grey flannel pajamas, his feet clad in his deep red monogrammed slippers. Sitting in the chair opposite her, they enjoyed the silence for a moment before Bruce spoke up. "Savannah, I must apologize for my behavior earlier this afternoon," he began as he hunched over in his seat, clenching his hands, "I was upset by what I saw. Surely you must understand?" Savannah's face was emotionless. Of course she understood why he was upset, but she would never let him see that. After waiting for an answer but not receiving one, Bruce continued. "I'm sorry for my temper, Savannah. Can you forgive me?" Savannah sighed heavily and thought carefully over her limited options. "Of course, Bruce, I forgive you," she said as she laid a hand on his knee and began to stroke it with her thumb. He looked up into her eyes and was about to speak when they felt it.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, but I've been a bit busy lately. I had a hard time with this chapter, but I think it turned out pretty well. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy it!

* * *

A deep shiver ran through the ship. Savannah felt it softly beneath her feet as it passed through. They sat in silence for a moment, though neither was sure what they were listening for. Soon Savannah felt the deep hum of the engines cease and the ships motion come to a halt. Bruce rose from the armchair and wrapped his bathrobe around himself. He was halfway to the door when Savannah called out, "Bruce, where are you going?" His hand was on the doorknob when he called back to her, "I'm going to find the Captain." She stood from the sofa and watched him leave before going out to the promenade.

Savannah lifted the heavy window open and stuck her head out as far as it would go. She braced herself on the window sill and drew her gaze along the waterline. Below her, the normally choppy ocean was flat as a piece of plate glass. The ship had come to a complete stop. She drew herself back into the room and closed the window. "Much to cold out there," she muttered to herself. She lingered for a moment on the promenade until she heard an impatient knock on the door.

Jack stood behind Rose in the hall and watched as she hammered away at the door. Inside he could hear Savannah calling she'd be there in a moment, but Rose wasn't listening. Savannah threw the door open, on the verge of shouting at the loud visitor, but held back her annoyance when she saw Rose and Jack waiting in the hallway. She beckoned them inside and quickly closed the door behind them.

"Rose, you look like you've seen a ghost," Savannah said as she stepped into her bedroom slippers. Rose grabbed Savannah by the shoulders, forcing eye contact between the two. "Savannah, the ship's hit an iceberg." Savannah shook her head in denial, but Rose only nodded and explained, "Jack and I saw it. It was massive. We were heading straight for it. That's what shook the ship." Savannah's eyes went wide for a moment, but she quickly regained her composure. She was about to speak when Bruce burst into the room.

"Savannah!" He called out to her. When he came around the corner into her bedroom, she managed to squeak out a small, "Here I am." Bruce ripped open her wardrobe and began sifting through her many gowns before finally noticing the presence of Jack and Rose. "Ms. DeWitt Bukator, you and Mr. Dawson should return to your rooms immediately," he said as authoritatively as he could. Rose nodded and whispered, "Goodbye, Savannah," before pulling Jack out of the room behind her.

Savannah turned her attention back to Bruce, who was once again ripping through her wardrobe. He carelessly tossed her purple wool coat over his shoulder and onto the bed, as well as her wool stockings and high-button boots. "Bruce, what is going on," Savannah questioned as he sat her down on her bed and began to lace up the boots he had chosen. "Bruce," she continued to beg. He helped her into her coat and buttoned it up before taking her by the hand and leading her out of the room.

It was thirty five minutes past midnight when they reached the Boat Deck landing of the Grand Staircase. There were people milling around, all dressed in their coats and white lifebelts. She looked frantically around her as Bruce led her through the crowd of annoyed passengers. He pushed the doors open and before she knew it, they were standing on the deck of the Titanic on a frigid night.

The noise on the deck was almost unbearable. All around Savannah there were officers shouting at seamen, whistles being blown, and the never ending roar of the steam escaping through the enormous funnels above them. She brought her hands up to her ears in an effort to block out the sound, but found it a losing battle. Bruce pulled Savannah over to a small alcove just aft of a lifeboat. Savannah watched and officer and crewman uncover the boat and begin to hook it into its davits. "Savannah, listen carefully," Bruce began. Savannah kept her eyes on the boat to her right. The officer in charge had just begun beckoning ladies over to the lifeboat and helping them in. "Bruce, what's happening?" Her voice cracked in fear as the officer glanced at her quickly. Bruce waved him off so he could continue speaking.

"Savannah, the ship will sink." Her head spun as the weight of his words rested on her shoulders. "Why aren't they getting everyone into the boats?" She asked as she tore her head around to see the hundreds of clueless passengers standing 100 feet from her. Bruce shook his head and said, "Don't worry, they will. But right now I need you to get into this boat here. You'll be safe and God willing, so will I."

Savannah spun her head to face him and questioned, "What does that mean? 'God willing'? There's room for everyone, isn't there?" Bruce sighed heavily and responded delicately, trying to keep her panic to a minimum. "Savannah, the order is women and children, and…and there are not enough boats for all the men aboard." Savannah began to shake her head in denial. "Savannah," Bruce said softly, "half the people on this ship are going to die tonight."

Bruce took hold of her arm and led her towards the waiting lifeboat. "Officer Murdoch will take care of you, darling," Bruce said reassuringly as he handed her off to the handsome young officer that stood before them. "Mrs. Ismay," he greeted cordially, "We've a seat for you right here." Savannah stared at him for a moment. How could he be so calm?

Savannah tugged her arm away from Officer Murdoch. "Savannah, get into the boat," she heard Bruce plead. "I can't," she whispered. Around them now stood all the passengers she had seen inside. They were crowding around the boat, all awaiting their turn to enter. She stepped back from the rail and turned back towards the Grand Staircase. The only thought in her head was Thomas.

She had made two steps toward the entrance when she felt a tight grip on her arm. "Savannah, where are you going?! Didn't you hear me?" Bruce shouted at her above the crowd. "I have to find him!" She shouted back, not caring if he knew. "He's on the ship?!" Bruce was on the verge of rage as he tightened his grip on her arm, "Who is he, damn it!" Savannah gave up her struggle for a moment. Pulling Bruce close she brought her lips to his ear and said, "Thomas Andrews." Her eyes clouded over with contempt as she took one last look at Bruce. He was truly stunned as he watched her back away and run down the deck.

Savannah passed through the entrance to the Grand Staircase. The hands of the clock read 12:55 as she ran past. Her eyes scanned every inch of the deck as she trotted down the stairs to B-deck. 'Where would he be?' she asked herself as she reached the landing. She heard voices coming from the corridor to her left. Without a thought she ran towards them. She saw elegant matrons evacuating their suites, adorned with their furs and diamonds. She saw stewards knocking on doors. She didn't see Thomas. "Miss, please, get you lifebelt and go up to the boat deck," a young steward said as she pushed past him. He took hold of her coat and soon found himself pinned against the while paneled wall.

Savannah had a fistful of the young man's coat in her hand. "I need to find Mr. Andrews. Have you seen him?" She asked urgently. Beneath her feet she could feel a slight tilt. The frightened man only shook his head and said, "No, Miss, I haven't. Try C-deck?" Savannah released him and pushed her way back towards the staircase.

She dashed down the stairs, pushing people aside and receiving looks of distaste from many of the older ladies and gentlemen. The forward corridor was packed with people trying to make it to the deck. Savannah glanced down at the diamond watch she wore on her wrist. 1:20. She pressed on through the hall, every few steps calling out his name. A multitude of stewards and stewardesses swarmed the hallway, all knocking on doors, all carrying armfuls of lifebelts.

"Thomas!" she called out above the noise, "Thomas Andrews!" At last a steward acknowledged her cries. "He's not here, Miss. I just saw him making his way to D-deck." Savannah pushed away from the man and raced to the stairway at the end of the corridor. Checking her watch again, she saw it was 1:43. As she descended the deserted stairway, she found she was having difficulty keeping her balance. She felt as though she was traveling downhill. Terrified of what that feeling meant, she picked up her pace and found herself among a maze of white hallways.

There was no one around. The stateroom doors were wide open; the occupants had long deserted their luxury for the safety of the lifeboats. "Thomas!" She bellowed once again. Her voice echoed through the hallways, but received no response. Farther down the corridor, Savannah heard the echoes of voices and knocking. "Thomas!" she shouted again as she moved closer. She turned the corner and glanced down the bustling hall. Men, women, and stewards all crowded the small space, all trying to get up to higher on deck. And their, in the midst of it all, stood Thomas. "Thomas!" She called as she shoved her way towards him, pushing everyone out of the way.

Thomas stopped for a moment. He swore he had heard his name. His eyes zipped across the faces that surrounded him before finally coming to rest on Savannah. She was charging towards him and he found himself doing the same. "Savannah!" he called to her as she finally reached his arms. She buried her face into his chest as her arms wrapped around him. She felt his lips on her head in a gentle kiss before he pulled her away from him. She looked into his eyes and saw worry and sadness staring back at her. "Savannah, why aren't you in a boat? I told Bruce to put you in a boat…" He rambled on in an effort to keep his emotions in check. Savannah only shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes. "I couldn't go without you, Thomas. I love you." Thomas smiled and pulled her into an amorous kiss.

The ship around them began to creak as she took on more water. Thomas caught sight of her watch as he pulled away from her and saw it was 1:55. _An hour, 2 at the most. _He thought back to his conversation with Bruce and Captain Smith on the bridge. "We have to get you to a boat," he said hurriedly. Taking her hand he pulled her toward the Grand Staircase. As they climbed they could hear the distant roar of water on the decks below.

On deck was a massive crowd of people, hundreds of them, all vying for a seat in one lifeboat. Thomas looked around the deck and saw all the others had been sent away. "Follow me," he said breathlessly as he led her through the bridge to the starboard side. As they exited the bridge, Savannah heard gunshots in the distance. She squeezed Thomas' hand as he pressed on, determined to save her from the fate he knew awaited the rest of them.

"Officer Wilde!" He shouted as they approached one of the few remaining boats. "Have you seen Mr. Ismay?" Officer Wilde nodded his head and said, "Yes, sir. He was just lowered in boat C." _He left me here,_ Savannah thought to herself. Thomas nodded and asked, "Is there room for Mrs. Ismay in this boat?" Officer Wilde nodded and led them over to the rail.

Thomas reined Savannah in to him for one last goodbye. He fought the tears that so desperately wanted to fall as he hugged her tightly. Savannah looked up at Thomas. She cried freely as they kissed one last time. "I'll see you in New York," he whispered to her as he draped his heavy wool coat over her shoulders. He held her hand as she stepped over the railing, refusing to let go until she was safely inside.

"I love you," she mouthed to him. Thomas whispered, "I love you, Savannah," as he stood with his hands gripping the cold deck rail. Officer Wilde shouted, "Lower Away!" to the seamen standing by at the davits. The boat lurched suddenly and then settled into a slow, smooth fall to the black ocean below. Savannah wept as she kept her eyes locked on Thomas'. She could see tears glistening in his eyes as she heard the gentle splash of the water.

Savannah turned her back to the ship as the lifeboat pulled away. Behind her she could hear the crack that followed the launch of distress rockets. She heard the faint strings of the band as they continued to play, despite the horrible incline of the deck. Without warning there were three more gunshots in the distance, accompanied by shrieks of terror.

When Savannah did finally turn around, she saw the dying Titanic and all those who would follow her to the bottom of the sea. She was still brightly lit from bow to stern. The bow was below the water, casting an eerie green glow through the surrounding ocean. Savannah watched on with the others as the stern slowly rose from the sea. Three enormous propellers began to peak out from below the waterline as the ship began to slip away faster. It was only minutes before the stern was near-perpendicular. Savannah held her breath as she watched the lights flicker once and then dim permanently, leaving them all drifting in complete darkness.

Savannah turned away again. In the distance she could hear the band playing a soft hymn, though which one she could not say. She silently prayed as she heard what sounded like a branch snapping from a tree. When she turned again, she saw the stern of the once mighty ship slide beneath the surface, a low rumble following it to the sea floor. "2:20 am," she heard someone mutter from the back of the lifeboat.

The screams of the victims echoed into the night. Savannah sobbed as she heard them all crying for redemption, hoping the lucky few in the boats would grant it. But they did nothing. Savannah pulled Thomas' coat up around her head in an effort to block them all out.

The cold began to eat away at them all. Slowly the cries of those in the water began to fade and then cease all together. It was the longest night of Savannah's life. The gentle lap of the swells against the side of the lifeboat was calming as she stared out at the horizon. Soon a ship would come to save them and she would be with Thomas again. In the distance Savannah saw a green glow coming from one or the other boats. The sun was beginning to rise, turning the sky shades of pink and orange. From somewhere in the back of the lifeboat a woman cried out, "Look! A ship!"

Savannah raised her eyes and saw a small steamship approaching from the south. The gentlemen in the boat snatched up the oars and began making for the ship. As they came up along side her, Savannah looked up and read_Carpathia_ emblazoned in white letters on the hull. The lifeboat floated for a moment before a ladder was lowered to them. Savannah watched as the other ladies in the boat maneuvered their way up the ladder. "You're next, Miss," a sailor called down to Savannah from the deck. Taking the sides of the ladder in her hands, she slowly lifted herself from the lifeboat and steadily made her way to the deck.

What was waiting for her made her sick to her stomach. Waiting all around were the widows of the gentlemen on board. She saw no hope in their eyes as the last lifeboat was emptied, only grief and pain. She followed the procession to the well deck and found a seat by the rail. It was not long before a plump woman brought her a warm cup of coffee and some soup.

Savannah nursed her coffee as she stared absentmindedly at the swells below. Bruce had yet to find her. She wondered if he was even looking for her. And Thomas. She hadn't found him yet. She silently began to question whether or not he made it into a boat. She buried her face into the collar of his coat and inhaled its scent. She had always loved the smell of his cologne.

"Savannah!" She heard from behind her. She turned and saw Rose running towards her. Savannah dropped her coffee and ran to her friend. They met in a warm hug and held each other for a moment before separating. "Where's Jack?" Savannah asked tentatively. Rose only shook her head and fought back tears. Savannah nodded. She didn't need her to elaborate. Savannah glanced over Rose's shoulder and saw Bruce standing at the foot of the metal staircase searching for Savannah. She tried to hide her face, but it was too late. Bruce ran over to her and scooped her into a hug. "Savannah, I thought I'd lost you!" he exclaimed as he held her tightly. Savannah stood unresponsive, her arms resting at her side. When Bruce released her, he looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong, darling?" he asked, trying to remain innocent.

Savannah looked at him with disgust. Her voice was full of hatred when she spoke. "You left me," she said softly. "What's that?" Bruce asked, unsure he heard her correctly. "You left me!" she shouted, "You left me on that Godforsaken ship to die!" Savannah was in screaming now. "I hate you!" Bruce hung his head in shame. When she had calmed down, Savannah took a step towards Bruce and whispered venomously, "We may share a name, but as of this moment that is all we share."

Savannah walked to the port side of the ship with Rose in tow. "Savannah," she said when they had reached the opposite railing. Savannah watched as Rose removed a brandy bottle from her coat. She handed the bottle to Savannah and said, "Mr. Andrews asked me to give this to you." Savannah looked inside the bottle and saw a piece of paper inside. The bottle fell to the deck and smashed into pieces as Savannah collapsed into tears. Thomas was gone. He knew he would not make it to New York. He knew all along. Rose picked up the paper and said, "Jack and I saw him in the Smoking Room by the fireplace. He died like a gentleman, Savannah." Savannah shook her head and said, "Gentleman or not, he's still gone." Rose handed her the note and said, "He made me promise to get this to you." Savannah took the paper from her and unfolded it, revealing a letter to her.

_My dearest Savannah,_

_I met you when I least expected to. I was at my lowest point. You were like a shooting star... so bright and beautiful. You brought light where there was only darkness, hope where there was despair, love where there was none and passion where there was numbness. You made everything new and bright and shiny._

_Every day was special... an adventure. Your kisses left me breathless. Your arms around me left me wanting for nothing. I never felt so loved or so safe. And then, as quickly as you appeared, you were gone. _

_I hope you understand why it has to be this way. When you think of me, remember me only with you. I will always love you, my darling Savannah. My heart will always belong to you._

_Yours Forever,_

_Thomas_


End file.
